The Host and The Cherry Blossom (rewritten and edited)
by NarutoxSakura4ever
Summary: Twenty-two year old Naruto is a host. His job is to entertain and drink with girls. He vows that no woman will be able to steal his heart, but one day, he reunites with an old friend. Will Naruto be able to resist her like he has all the other ladies? Rated T for use of tobacco and alcohol and mild language.
1. Life of A Host

Naruto's P.O.V ~

I took one last look in the mirror, had to make sure I was looking my best. I always had to make sure I was looking my best. Otherwise I would have no customers. With no customers, I'd have no profit, and with no profit, I'd have no job. And trust me, I needed the money to afford to live in the apartment complex I lived in.

I straightened the collar of my white dress shirt and smirked. Look at me, looking all prim and proper. Sure, some of ladies loved that but, that's not what I was known for. I unbuttoned a few buttons on my shirt and loosened my tie. There that was a lot better.

"Uchiha is probably going to be trying to hoard all the ladies again," I said to myself. "I need to outdo him tonight."

I reached for my best cologne, Bvlgari Pour Homme, and sprayed a bit around my neck. The ladies loved this stuff on me, and it kept them around longer too.

I think I should maybe introduce myself. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, also known as Kazuma Ishimaru. Why do I have two names? Well, I'm a host, and we host don't use our real name in the hosting business. I'm ranked number two at the most popular and famous host club in all of Konohagakure, Konoha Host Club, or as the ladies call it, Heaven on Earth.

Ahead of me was, huh, Uchiha Sasuke. Ever since I got into the hosting business he's always been ahead of me and has remained number one. It's not like I care that much; I just didn't get what girls saw in that guy. To me he was a total emo. But, hey I guess all girls have their own types.

I took one last look at myself, "Alright, time to go to work."

I picked up my keys, turned off the light, and went into the other room. Sitting in front of a canvas was my roommate and friend Nara Shikamaru. I met Shikamaru two years ago by chance. We didn't get along at first at all. But as time passed, Shikamaru became a really good friend to me and was there when I needed him. Oh, whoa, I make him sound like he's my lover or something. Well, get that sick thought out of your minds ya perverts, I'm strictly into women.

Then of course was my rival himself, Uchiha Sasuke. Sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, staring out the window. It seemed like he was all dressed and ready to get going to work, he was wearing a dark blue, dress vest, with a white dress shirt, black tie, slacks, and shoes.

Shikamaru didn't look up from his canvas, but kept painting, "Are guys going to work now, Naruto?"

"Yeah, night is falling and the girls are going to be coming out soon," I said, slipping my wallet and keys into my pocket.

"It's about time, dobe," Sasuke commented, standing up. "We should have been gone an hour ago."

"Shut-up," I retorted. "I make sure I look my absolute best, unlike some people I know."

"Tch, whatever."

"It sounds like a drag to be a host," Shikamaru said, continuing to paint. "Just think, if you ever meet a girl that you actually _do_ like, you aren't allowed to be with her. Then you have all these girls hanging all over you for attention. I couldn't handle it all."

"Some people can, some people can't," Sasuke said, putting out his cigarette. "I do this for a paycheck, not a girl. They can flirt all they want, I won't be interested."

"Heh, Shikamaru, trust me, I have been in the hosting biz for four years now. There hasn't been one girl that has been able to steal my heart."

"I have a feeling, just a feeling you're going to regret saying that, Naruto."

"Why do you say that? Can you see my future or something?" I laughed, leaning up against the wall.

"You never told us you were psychic." Sasuke chimed in.

"Yeah, keep cracking jokes," Shikamaru replied, looking back at us. "I just get the weird vibe that one day soon, you two are going to have some lady trouble."

I chuckled as I pulled a cigarette out of the carton I had in my pocket. My dad was in the hosting business and was a real softy when it came to girls; he took his job very seriously. So, in the end he did well with each and every one of his customers.

One day though, he met a beautiful red head while entertaining a group of girls. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She came frequently with a group of friends, and she talked to my dad the most. My dad became very interested in the young woman and wished to date her but, knew he couldn't because she was just one of his customers.

Soon, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was always on his mind. The other girls he entertained became just another girl to him. He finally couldn't take it and quit hosting. The woman had stolen his heart, Uzumaki Kushina, also known as my mother. My dad might have been a softy, but I wasn't going to be. I was going to stay in the hosting game as long as I could. I wasn't going to give up the good life for some girl. Besides, I had tons of girls that loved me.

I brought a lighter up to the cigarette in my mouth and lit it, "Yeah, I doubt that will happen though Shikamaru, anyway, I got to get going. See ya. Coming, teme?"

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you. See you later, Naruto, Sasuke," Shikamaru said. "Be careful and don't drink too much."

"I'll be careful but, I can't promise that I won't drink too much." I said, chuckling a bit and going out of the door.

"I'll look after the dobe, Shikamaru," Sasuke said, following after me.

I closed the door behind me, took a puff of my cigarette, and blew out. Ah, cherry, one of my favorite cigarette flavors. Yeah, I smoked flavored cigarettes. I couldn't just smoke a plain cigarette; I would take one puff and just put it out. Sasuke coughed, waving his hand in front of him, "Ugh, stop smoking that sweet smelling crap in front of me."

I took the cigarette away from my lips, "I didn't ask you to walk side by side with me."

"Why do you like those things anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"Mind your business, will ya? It's my business about what I smoke and what I don't." I retorted.

"Tch, you really piss me off you know?"

I grinned, "I try."

I took another puff of my cigarette and blew out towards him, he shot me an angry look and walked past me, "I'm out of here, I'll see you there."

"Yeah, yeah."

I placed my hand in my pocket and strolled down the hallway, smoking, and hoping that Hyuga Hinata would be coming to the club tonight. That girl was loaded and she was very fond of me. A little too fond actually, I honestly think she is in love with me. I don't feel the same way of course, though she thinks I do. Like I said, there hasn't been one woman that has been able to steal this man's heart and not even a sweet, innocent girl was going to do so.

I approached the stairs and quickly went down the two flights, reaching the lobby. There the manager, Kamizuki Izumo, sat at the desk, typing on his laptop. When I started to walk by he looked up, "Naruto-san, no smoking in the lobby."

"Sorry, sorry. I forgot," I said, stopping and taking the cigarette from my lips. "I won't do it again."

"Make sure you don't, some people that live here are allergic to cigarette smoke."

"My apologies, I will try not to smoke in the lobby again, Kamizuki-sama."

He sighed and then gave me a half smile, "Alright," he said simply.

I nodded and went on my way towards the door. I looked at my black diamond Rollo watch and huffed, 3:30PM, I had to get to the club.

* * *

Once I had gotten to the club, it didn't take long for me to get my first customer. She was an older woman, maybe in her late thirties. She wasn't my favorite type of customer; honestly, I did better with younger ladies. But, she was pretty well off, so I really couldn't complain too much. She and I had a total of ten drinks, which added up to fifthteen thousand yen. Moments after she left, I got my next five customers; five young ladies that loved to drink. It wasn't hard for me to get any of them to have more than one drink, I didn't even have to flirt that much.

"Ishimaru-kun, you look so handsome tonight…" one of the girls, leaning close to me.

"Why thank you, sweetheart," I said, tilting her head up towards me. "You're looking pretty beautiful tonight."

"Ishi-kun, what about me?" another girl asked, tugging on my jacket.

I looked over at dark haired beauty, "Sweetie, you're looking good too! All of you ladies are absolutely lovely; you all take my breath away."

They all giggled, "Thank you, Ishimaru-kun."

I smirked; I loved having the crowds of girls. They were all so cute, desiring, just craving, my full and undivided attention; just the way I liked it. I wouldn't want it any other way. I cleared my throat and lifted up the bottle of champagne, "Anyone want a refill?" I asked.

All of the girls instantly lifted their glasses, "I do!" they shouted.

I chuckled, "Ladies, ladies, there is only one bottle. One at a time, please." I began to pour the champagne in the girl's glasses. Once I had filled the second glass, the bottle was empty. I was positive they all would want another bottle.

"Is it empty again?" an empty handed girl pouted. "Get us another bottle please, Ishimaru-san!"

"As you wish, hime," I said, standing to my feet. "I'm only your servant, readily anticipating to serve you..."

I heard the girls squeal, giggling among themselves. I knew they would love that, all the girls loved when I addressed them as 'hime'. I smiled to myself, walking toward the kitchen to grab another bottle of champagne. Ahhh, my sweet, little money makers…

* * *

With the group of girls, I earned myself two hundred thousand yen. In total, I had earned two hundred, fifthteen thousand, yen and it was only 7:00PM. The night was still young.

After the group had left, I went back to the backroom and waited to be called out again, unfortunately Uchiha was waiting too. He was sitting on the leather sofa, messing with his cell phone. I walked into the room, and took a seat in a chair a few feet away from him. I knew he was going to brag about how much money he earned so far tonight.

He looked up from his phone a moment, "Dobe," he said.

"Teme," I said back, looking away.

"Heard you had you got a lot of cash from your last customers."

I smirked, "Yeah, two hundred, fifteen thousand yen."

"That's nothing," he scoffed. "I got five hundred thousand yen out of one girl who came to see me."

"Five hundred thousand yen," I repeated. "How is that even-?"

"I know how to talk to the ladies; I can get them to drink more," Sasuke said, looking at me. "It's all in the voice and the charm."

"Oh please, you're gagging me Uchiha, like you're the best host in the world or something."

He cleared his throat and smirked, "Who's number one?"

"Whatever," I chuckled. "It doesn't matter. I'll be number one, one day soon."

"How long are we going to keep this up?" he asked, looking at me.

"Until I'm number one on the board,"

He laughed, "You'll be trying forever."

I laughed slightly too, he thought he was great. He also so cocky and so sure of himself. As I had said earlier, Sasuke was number one here at Club Heaven and Earth. He was my best friend and worst enemy. Sasuke was my biggest obstacle at work, but out of the club we were the best of friends, we were almost like brothers. He and I even go further back, than Shikamaru and I.

"Trust me, one day I'll be the best host here. Women will be fighting over me."

"Naruto-san," a voice said.

I looked up and saw the second Uchiha brother. Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. He was the assistant manager of the club as well as one of the hosts; ranked at number five. How his brother and I were over him in popularity, I will never know. Well, I will never know how his brother was more popular than him; he was a better choice than emo boy, "Itachi-sama," I said, standing and bowing. "What can I do for you?"

"Hinata-sama is here to see you again," Itachi chuckled. "You seem to be her favorite."

Score! There was my real money maker!

"I don't see how," Sasuke said, with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

"Sasuke," Itachi said in a firm tone, before leaving the room.

I looked at Sasuke and smirked, "Is number one jealous that I have a regular customer?"

"You wish I were,"

"Sure..." I laughed, he was jealous. I know he is. I went out of the back room and straight to the front where the young woman stood waiting for me. Her indigo hair was down and brushed back as usual. She wore a cute, light purple summer dress with black flats.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist; she jumped a little from the sudden touch. "Hello there, gorgeous," I whispered. "Did you miss me?"

"I-Ishimaru-san," she said, in a soft voice. "I-I…"

"Hey, what did I say about being so formal with me, Hinata-chan?"

"I'm-I'm sorry, Ishimaru-kun." she said, with a blush spreading across her face.

I chuckled and let go of her, "Come my dear, let's sit down and talk."

I walked in front of her and held out my hand. She willingly took it and smiled gently at me; I winked back at her and began leading her to a table.

"So, can I get you something to drink," I began casually. "Maybe, some of your favorite champagne?"


	2. He's Different

Hinata's P.O.V. ~

I stood there waiting patiently for Ishimaru to come out. This was the third time this week I had come to see him. I really enjoyed his company and from what I could tell, he really enjoyed mine too. To be honest, Ishimaru was-was my new love interest. From the moment I saw him in the host book, I knew he was going to be different and he was. He was much different than Kiba, my ex-boyfriend. Oh no, he didn't break up with me, I broke up with him. But, anyone could see why.

Kiba was loud and wild, Ishimaru was quiet and calm. Kiba was sometimes rude and ill mannered, Ishimaru was polite and a gentleman. Kiba never complimented me on my hair, nails, or my new outfits I wore to impress him. Ishimaru would notice every tiny detail about me. He treated me like a lady should be treated.

Neji told me not to fall in love with a guy like Ishimaru; he said hosts are only nice to young ladies like me because we pay them. I didn't believe him. I knew Ishimaru was different. I could tell he was. I had a strong feeling that he actually did care about me, and liked me.

My younger sister, Hanabi, said the same thing. She told me that she did research on hosts and she said that hosts play with girls' hearts; they only pretend to care about them. I didn't believe it, Ishimaru would never do a thing like that, play with a woman's heart.

My thoughts were suddenly disrupted by someone placing their arms around my waist, I jumped a bit.

"Hello there, gorgeous," they whispered. "Did you miss me?"

"I-Ishimaru-san," I said, in a soft voice. "I-I…"

"Hey, what did I say about being so formal with me, Hinata-chan?"

"I'm-I'm sorry, Ishimaru-kun." I said, feeling a blush spread across my face.

Ishimaru chuckled and let go of me, "Come my dear, let's sit down and talk."

He walked in front of me and held out his hand. I willingly took it and smiled gently at him; he winked back at me and began leading me to a table.

"So, can I get you something to drink," he began. "Maybe, some of your favorite champagne?"

"Oh, I'd love some Ishimaru-kun. Thank you for asking."

We came up to one of the tables in the middle of the room, he pulled out my chair, "Please, have a seat, love. I'll go get the champagne and I'll be right back."

I sat down and he immediately pushed my chair in, "Do-don't be long." I answered, with a smile.

"I can't stay away from you long," Ishimaru said, smiling back at me.

I sighed gently as I watched him go back into the kitchen. He looked so handsome tonight, and he smelled very nice as well. His scent still lingered on my skin. I could already feel my heart racing with excitement. Kiba could never make me feel this way; no guy has ever made me feel this way. Could this be what love really felt like? Was this what I was missing out on in the past twenty years of my life?

I gently bit my lip, since Ishimaru was very handsome, what if he had a girlfriend already? What if I was in love with him, and he already was seeing someone? I'd be so heartbroken. I could ask him, I suppose. But, what if he got offended?

_Oh, Hin-Hinata, pull yourself together!_I thought to myself. _If you__ really like him, then you will ask him when he comes back!_

I opened my handbag and took out my compact, I looked at myself in the mini mirror and straightened my hair a bit,"You're already looking very pretty tonight, Hinata-chan. Why are you trying to fix something, that's not messed up?"

I quickly shut my compact up and shoved it back in my handbag. I felt my cheeks grow red and hot, I didn't even hear him come back. He sat two champagne glasses on the table, and pulled out the bottle of champagne from the ice.

"So, how was your day?" he asked, taking out a bottle opener.

"Oh, it was-was, okay I-I suppose." I said, watching him open the bottle. "I had a lot of work to do today."

_POP!_

"Did you?" he asked, pouring some champagne into a glass. "Is work overwhelming you again?"

"No, not as much," I began, placing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Oh, good, good," Ishimaru said, pouring some champagne in the second glass. "What work did you do today, was it important work for Hyuga Industries?"

Ishimaru placed the bottle back into the pale of ice and took a seat beside me. He placed a glass of champagne in front of me. I picked it up and took a sip, "I was taking inventory today, and it takes a while…"

"I bet it does! Hyuga Industries is the largest-"

"Um, Ishimaru-kun," I interrupted. "I'm-I'm sorry to interrupt but, may I ask you a question?"

Ishimaru took a sip of his champagne, and nodded, "You can ask about anything but, my real name."

"D-do y-you, have a-a um,"

"Do I have a girlfriend?" he finished.

"Um- yes, I'm sorry if that was too personal! I was just wondering." I said, blushing deeply.

He chuckled, "Personal? Not really. I can't count how many times I have been asked that question."

"I–I see," I said, looking down. "I imagine you d-do have a girlfriend."

"I don't," he answered. "I actually have never had a girlfriend."

I looked back up at him and smiled a bit. He didn't have a girlfriend! That means I could possibly be his girlfriend! His first girlfriend! But, he could possibly like someone.

"Do you like anyone?" I asked, twirling a strand of hair around my finger.

"Well," Ishimaru said, leaning forward. "I like you, Hinata-chan."

I felt my mouth grow dry and my heart pounding in my chest. Ishimaru liked me! I couldn't believe it, "You-you do?"

"Would I lie to you?" Ishimaru said, taking another sip of champagne.

"No, I guess not," I said, scooting my chair closer to his.

"Anything else you would to know about me, cutie?" Ishimaru asked with a wink.

My heart fluttered as he stroked my cheek gently, "I'll answer any of your questions."

I could tell tonight was going to yet another amazing night with Ishimaru.

* * *

I had spent five hours with Ishimaru, we talked, laughed, drank, and had a really good time together. I really enjoyed my time with him, but unfortunately after those five hours someone else wanted to see him. I really didn't want to leave him.

"Ishi-Ishimaru-kun, just one more drink..." I pouted, holding onto his arm.

"I'm sorry my dear, I have others waiting for me."

"Forget them, I'll-I'll be your only customer. I-" I paused, leaning up against him. "I wanna be your only one."

"Hinata-chan, I'm flattered... but I really have to move on," Ishimaru said to me. He sat me down on a bench at the front entry. "Now, I know your ride is coming soon. You be a good girl and wait here."

"Ishi-Ishi..."

Ishimaru leaned forward, my eyes widen, though I was drunk I was fully aware of what was going on. Ishimaru was going to kiss me, "I'll see you tomorrow, alright, hime?"

He closed his eyes and pecked my lips gently, then stood up right, turned, and walked away. I sat there motionless, and just watched him. My heart throbbed, my head felt like it was in the clouds, heat had rushed to my face. I was totally speechless now. Ishimaru, the man I was in love with, kissed me. _Me. _

I touched my lips gently and smiled warmly. Ishimaru didn't care about me, huh? Ishimaru didn't just treated me nicely cause I paid him, huh? He didn't have any feelings for me, huh? Well, wait till Neji and Hanabi heard about this.


	3. A New Life

Sakura's P.O.V.~

I sat in the front seat of my older sister's mustang, staring out of the window. It was going on nine-thirty now. It seemed like we had been driving for hours. Just how far was this apartment complex?

"Ino, are we there yet? I'm hungry." I said, looking over at her.

"Just about," she said, stopping at a stop light.

I looked back out of the window and sighed, "You said that, twenty minutes ago."

"I told you this was pretty far into the city."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I sighed, as the car rolled along. "But, if I would have known it was _this _far, I would have bought more snacks."

My name is Yamanaka Sakura, I'm currently eighteen years old. I was an orphan, that's until my foster father, Yamanaka Inoichi, came and adopted me from the orphanage. Um, let's see, what else should I say about me? Well... truth be told, I don't know much about my own past. I don't know much about my life. Beside living in the orphanage, I don't remember if I had parents before, any of my childhood… It feels strange not to know who I really am... I wish…

Um, anyway! Here I am in the city of Konoha. My sister Ino and I used to live in the simple suburbs in another part of Konoha. But, because of Ino's job we had to move to the city. Ino has a job as a secretary for Hyuga Hiashi, of Hyuga Industries. It paid her a nice sum of money, but since the factory was moved, we had to move too.

We came to another stop light, a pink light shone dimly on the window. I looked over and read, "Konoha Host Club - Heaven on Earth" on the front of a brick building. Girls were standing in front of a sign that contained many pictures of men, pointing at various ones and giggling. Guys in suits were trying to lure girls who passed by into the club. I stared at the sight with disgust.

I had heard of host clubs before, but we didn't have one where we used to live. Not that I cared. Hosts may be handsome on the outside, but they were ugly in the inside. All they thought about is money, money, money. They don't care about the girl they were with or their feelings. Heck, they don't even care about their own health if they are consuming tons of alcohol. Hosts clubs were disgraceful places in my opinion.

"Why do places like that exist?"

"What kind of places?" Ino asked, looking over. "Oh, do you mean, host clubs?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, they are for women that feel lonely and unappreciated. They go there for attention pretty much."

"That sounds pretty desperate," I said. "I'm never going to one of those places. The guys treat you like royalty to get your money."

We drove past the building and turned right on the road. Ino laughed a bit, "Speaking of money, did you find a place where you would be interested in working at and a dance school?"

"Yes, I have found a job as a waitress at a café and they want to interview me, Friday. I have also found a NEW dance school run by, Sarutobi Kurenai."

"Good! See, everything is going as planned so far!"

We turned into a parking lot; I looked out of the windshield and stared up at the cream colored, ten story building. I wondered which floor we would be on. I really hoped that we weren't going to have any loud, obnoxious neighbors. If we did, the rooms had better be sound proof. I hated living in noisy areas or around noisy people.

Ino parked the car in a parking spot near the door and turned off the engine, "Well, here we are! Our new home! Fancy, huh?"

"It's nice, I guess." I said, with a shrug.

"You'll love our new apartment, Sakura. It's gorgeous!" she said, taking off her seat belt and opening the car door.

I took off my seat belt, grabbed my purse, and got out of the car, shutting the door behind me. Ino and I walked up to the entrance of the apartment; a brown haired door man opened the door for us.

"Welcome!" he said, with a smile.

"Thank you," we said in unison.

Ino and I entered the lobby, "So, what now?" I asked. "Can we get something to eat, now?"

"We have to get the key to the apartment first. I swear you are always thinking about food."

A man at the front desk looked up at us, "Excuse me, are you two the Yamanaka sisters?"

"Yes, we are! Are you the manager, Kamizuki-sama?" Ino asked, approaching the front desk.

"That's right, I was expecting your arrival," he said, standing up. "Now, I have a few papers for you to sign..."

"Papers?" I began. "Ino, I'm…"

"Sakura, calm down, there are only five or six papers to sign."

"Yes, they won't take too long to fill out at all, Sakura-san. Please, have a seat."

"Okay," I said, nodding. "But, if I wilt away to nothing, I blame you Ino."

She laughed, "I'll take full responsibility for your death. Daddy will be pretty upset with me though."

Ino stuck her tongue out at me and laughed. I rolled my eyes, her and her sarcasm. That was my sister for ya though. I crossed my legs, and opened my purse beginning to dig around for some lost candy. Maybe I would find one of my favorite cherry candies.

DING!

I looked over and saw the elevator doors open. A guy with paints and a canvas stepped out of the elevator, I stared at him. He looked awfully familiar to me. He looked over at me; I quickly looked away and went back to rummaging through my bag.

"Eh, excuse me? Was anyone sitting here?"

I looked up and saw the artist standing before me, "Oh, no, no one was sitting here."

"Is it okay if I sat here then?" he asked. "The cleaning lady is upstairs vacuuming the halls and it's really distracting."

"Go ahead, I don't mind."

"Thanks."

He sat down and placed his paints on the end table. He turned the empty canvas towards him and picked up a paint brush. "An empty canvas holds so many possibilities."

"Are you stuck?"

"Oh no, I'm rarely ever stuck when it comes to painting. I have so many ideas in my head."

"Sometimes it's hard to choose, right?"

"Yeah… It's troublesome at times," he began slowly, looking at me intently. "Wow, you- you look awfully familiar."

Whoa, that was sudden, "I could say the same thing about you. It's like I've seen you before."

"That hair... Hmmm..."

"Do you have a problem with my hair?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Huh? No, no I don't have a problem with your hair at all! It's actually nice. But it's just-"

"It's just what?"

"Shikamaru?!" Ino exclaimed.

Instantly the man's shot upward towards her, "Ino?"

Shikamaru? Wait a second, was he Nara Shikamaru? _THE_ Nara Shikamaru? He was one of the most famous artist of all times; I couldn't believe I _didn't _recognize him! To top that all off, Ino, my sister, Ino, knew him! How on earth did she know him and how come she didn't tell me she knew him?

"What are you doing here?" he asked, standing to his feet.

"What I am I doing here? I live here now!" Ino declared. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Uh, I live here. I think I told you I was moving to this part of Konoha."

"Wait, wait... Ino, how do you know the famous, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru and Ino looked over at me, "Uh, well we-" the said in unison.

"We dated, once upon a time." Ino said.

"We didn't date," Shikamaru said, rubbing the back of his neck. "You just declared we were dating."

"Oh, I didn't see you have any problems kissing me."

Shikamaru looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, "Anyway, it all happened in the past."

"Um, can I at least ask when you two were dating?" I asked, now slightly confused. "I don't remember you two dating."

Ino folded her arms, "As Shikamaru said, it's all in the past. But, we dated before you were adopted. So, he and I were 15/18 when we dated. We only dated like six months."

"She was young," Shikamaru said, shaking his head. "Not to mention crazy..."

"What was that last part?!" Ino shouted looking at him.

_If they are like this right now, I can't imagine what they were like when they were dating... _I thought to myself.

"Never mind, never mind!" Shikamaru and looked at me again. He cocked his head slightly and rubbed his chin. I stared at him, wondering what he was looking at me for, "I swear, I've seen you before!"

Ino put her hand on hip, "Are you trying to hit on my sister now?"

"What? No! I was just thinking..." he trailed off.

Shikamaru pursed his lips together and brought his hands together, forming an 'O' shape. Ino laughed, "I know that look, he's thinking. What are thinking?"

"I'm thinking... Sakura and my friend should meet."

I was taken back by his idea, Shikamaru looked up at me and smiled. Ino looked at him then at me, "You want Sakura to meet a friend of yours? What is some hooligan or something?"

"Hooligan? No, no. He may be a bit rough on the edges, but he's a good guy. Is very good with ladies." Shikamaru explained. "He treats like like a total princess."

"Ooooh. Sounds like he's a good catch, Sakura." Ino said, bumping her elbow into my stomach.

"Yeah, bu-"

"It's fine with me, they would only be a few years apart. The girl hasn't had one boyfriend in her life either!"

I shot Ino look, she smiled sweetly at me, I rolled my eyes, "I love you too, baby sister."

"If I may speak for myself," I began. "Shikamaru, do you at least have a picture of your friend?"

"I do have a few pictures of him on my phone," he said, reaching into his pocket. "Aw crud…I left my phone upstairs in my apartment."

"Well, I'm sure he is a very good looking guy! Sakura would love to meet him, name the time and place!"

"Hey, I never agreed to-!" I started.

"Let's meet here in the lobby, around 1:30PM?"

"Alright, she will be there!" Ino said, touching my shoulders.

"Great! This dude needs a woman in his life," Shikamaru said.

I sighed; with Ino around I never really got to make a decision for myself. She always was jumping into my business! This guy that Shikamaru wanted me to meet could be ugly. I mean it's not that I liked guys for only their looks, but it was a plus. This guy could be mean or a total jerk.

_We haven't been here ten minutes and I already have a date with some stranger! _I thought to myself, pressing my fingertips to my forehead. _Terrific._

* * *

After talking with Shikamaru, Ino and I went up to our new apartment. It definitely was a lot bigger than our old apartment. This apartment had a large living room, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a little den. The last apartment we had, had one bathroom, two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a small living room. I personally liked our old apartment, despite it being smaller. It was easier to clean and... it felt like home. To be honest, I loved living the simpler life. I was content on where I was. But, alas my happiness and contentment was all taken away and I was forced to live the luxurious life.

I sighed and shook my head, well there was no use in complaining about it.

"So, what do you want to have for dinner tonight?" Ino asked, looking through the phone book.

"I want ramen and norimaki!" I announced. "It's been so long since I have had them!"

"Alright, I'll order it. For now, why don't you unpack some of your stuff?"

"Okay," I nodded going out of the living room, heading for my room. I actually hadn't yet looked at my room. I went down the short hallway and into the first room on the right. I flipped on the light on and looked around. It was a medium sized room, my furniture was already set up and boxes were all over the place just waiting for me to unpack them, "Not a bad room. It just needs some homey touches." I said to myself, continuing to look around. "I was really hoping to have a…."

I paused, seeing a glass door off to the side. I gasped, "A balcony!" I went over to the door and opened it, stepping out onto the concreted area. I looked around; it was a good size balcony, not too big, not too small. There was only one other balcony next to mine just a few feet away, "This would be a perfect spot to relax! I could write in my journal out here and everything!"

I smiled a bit, and leaned up against the balcony railing. Yeah, yeah, I know a balcony wasn't that big of a deal, but it was something I had always wanted to have. Hopefully, the person next door would be a quiet, decent person.


	4. That Brat!

Sakura's P.O.V. ~

I sat on the pink and white stripped lawn chair out on my balcony, getting ready to write a new journal entry, "What should I write about?" I asked myself, tapping my pen on the side of my cheek. "Well, I guess I could write about the new apartment and stuff."

I opened my journal and began to write,

_Dear Journal,_

_So far it's been pretty nice here at Ino and I's new apartment. Just last night Ino and I met Nara Shikamaru! Yes, the famous artist! I had no idea that he would be living in the same apartment building as Ino and I. Apparently, Shikamaru and Ino have known each other before. Apparently they used to date before I was even adopted. They pretty much argued the whole time I was standing there. It was an- interesting experience... _

_Without a say, I'm meeting Shikamaru's friend that I will be meeting today this afternoon. I'm not too excited about the whole, 'meeting a complete stranger' thing. Well, I am somewhat excited but, not totally excited. I hope he's a nice young man. _

I sat and looked at what I wrote, "Pretty short entry, my life is so boring." I murmured.

Suddenly I heard a door open; I cut my eyes over at the balcony next door and saw a blond young man standing out on the balcony. I turned my head slightly to get a better look at him. His hair long and spiked up all over his head, in his left ear contained five or six piercings. On his right arm was a tattoo, which read, 'Young, wild, and free'. He was tall, about five foot six, tanned, pretty well built.

I looked back at my journal and wrote,

_Ugh, looks like we have a wild one living next door. He was probably the guy that came in drunk this morning…_

I paused suddenly inhaling smoke, I began to cough. Ah, what?! I cut my eyes over at the guy and saw him now smoking. And… he was staring at me! My eyes hit my book again,

_Oh great, now he's staring at me! I don't want him to gain interest in me! What should I do?!_

I sat there a moment and then looked over at him. He smiled a bit, oh no this was not going to happen. I was not going to allow a guy like him start to like me, he was definitely not my type. I bet he thought I was one those innocent girls, easy to get with. I had to be as unpleasant as possible, "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, no. I was just-!" he said.

"Staring at me? Why are you staring at me?"

"Uh, I wasn't staring. I was just looking."

"Looking is the same thing as staring," I retorted, looking back down at my journal

"Says who?!" he argued.

"Says the dictionary," I snapped.

"Screw the dictionary! I don't think staring and looking are the same things!"

"Listen, I didn't come out here to argue with some crabby, old man."

"Crabby, old man?! Who are you calling a crabby, old man, you-you little brat!"

I stood to my feet, "You, and who are you calling a brat?! I came out here for some peace and quiet. Then you come out here and start causing strife!"

"You! And I can stand out on my own balcony and smoke if I want to! It's _my _balcony after all!" he countered.

"Fine, you can stand out here and smoke that death stick! I don't care what you do," I said. "I hope you fall off your balcony!"

"You selfish brat, who do you think you are?!"

"Yamanaka Sakura, that's who!"

I turned away and marched back into my room, slamming the door behind me.

"Yeah, I'm definitely not getting myself involved with that guy!" I said to myself.

* * *

I looked around my room; I had finally unpacked all the boxes that contained my things. I looked at the clock, 12:50PM. Just in time to get ready to meet this friend of Shikamaru's. I looked into my full body mirror and stared at the clothes I had on; blue jean shorts and a pink tank top, pretty plain. I was meeting an older man; I needed to look a little more mature than this. Well, I mean, just in case if I did like him.

I went to my closet and looked inside, maybe one of my dresses and my heels! Yeah, that would look good! Now which dress and which pair of heels?

"Maybe my pink strapless dress," I said, pulling it out. "Then my black high heels!" Just when I was about to change, I was stopped by a vibration in my pocket. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at it.

_Yamanaka Ino_

"Ino!" I exclaimed. "Shouldn't she be working?"

I flipped open my phone and answered, "Hello?"

"It's almost time for you to get ready. Are you getting ready?"

"Yes, I was just about to get changed until you called." I said.

"What outfit did you pick out?" she asked.

"The light pink strapless dress and my black heels,"

"No, no, no, no. Not that outfit."

"Why not that one," I began. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's nice, but it's not the right one to wear today! Today you may be meeting your future boyfriend."

I sighed in annoyance, "Huh, so what do YOU, suggest I wear Ino?"

"The white sundress and the pink leggings. It screams, "cute and innocent, but mature"." she said.

"Alright, alright, I'll wear that outfit then," I said. "Then I'll my heels?"

"That's the look! Now, stop talking to me and go and get ready!"

"But, you're the one that called me!"

Instead of a response, I heard a dial tone. I huffed and hung my phone up. "I hate it when she just hangs up on me. Doesn't she know how to say good bye?"

I placed my phone back in my pocket and found the clothes that Ino suggested. I took them off the hangers and lay them on my bed, "So, I should probably do my hair first." I said to myself, heading for the bathroom.

I took out my hot iron, plugged in on the counter, and took the rubber band out of my long, pink hair. I pressed my lips together, "Should leave it down or pin it back up half way?" I tried different styles with my hair. First I pulled in a low ponytail; no my hair didn't look good like that. I tried a side ponytail, too little girlish.

I inhaled and exhaled loudly, letting my hair fall to my waist, "I'll just leave it down."

* * *

It took me about thirty minutes to get ready. I wasn't like your average girl that took two whole hours to get ready for one event or date. I was a bit quicker on my feet. I looked at my phone, 1:25PM. Still five minutes to spare, I took one last look in the bathroom mirror. I guess I looked pretty good, I'm sure it would make somewhat of an impression on the guy.

"Okay, here goes nothing," I said to myself, walking out of the bathroom. "Oh!"

I paused and ran back into my room quickly, I almost had forgotten. I went to my jewelry box, opened the first shelf of it. I took out my favorite ring, with the little pink gems and slipped it on my finger. This was my good luck charm that I wore every day. I didn't know where or when I had gotten it, but I knew I had always worn it and didn't go anywhere without it. Now, I was ready.

I walked into the living room, grabbed my purse and headed out of the door. I turned and shut the door behind me locking the door afterward with my key. I started down the hallway, to the stairs. I went down the two flights of stairs and immediately saw Shikamaru sitting in one of the leather chairs, "Shikamaru!" I called.

He looked over and smiled, "Oh good, you came. I was afraid you weren't going to come.

"Yes," I said, walking up to him. "Where's your friend?"

"Ah, he'll be here soon," Shikamaru answered. "He's always somewhat late for things."

"Oh?"

That wasn't a good sign.

"Yeah, unless if it's something to do with work, then he's right on time."

I smiled, now that was a good sign. He had a job and he was responsible. He was sounding like my type already.

DING!

Shikamaru stood to his feet, "Oh, here he is now."

My heart began to race; I clenched my bag in my hands tightly. What would he be like? Would he be the guy I was looking for?

"I told you hold the garlic in my ramen, teme. You did that intentionally cause you knew I was going out!" he said.

"Again, why would I do that?"

Suddenly my heart stopped, I knew that voice…

"Ugh, do you guys ever quit?" Shikamaru began. "Now, Naruto get over here, I want you to meet someone."

I turned around and low and behold it was the one that I said I didn't want to be involved with. It was the blond that I encountered earlier today. This time he was with another guy, he was a littler taller than him. His black hair was spiked in the back and bangs fell down his face. He had only two piercings in his left ear, and looked somewhat more refined, but he still looked somewhat rough. His onyx eyes hit me. For a moment he looked taken back, he rose a brow at me.

I gave him a confused look and shook my head, turning back my attention to the jerkwad from early, "You again!" I exclaimed.

"The brat from this morning!" he shouted, pointing at me. "Shikamaru, what the hell is this? You know this chick?"

"Chick, brat?" Shikamaru said. "Naruto, you don't even…!"

"I know I don't know her, but we've met."

"Yes, unfortunately," I said, folding my arms and looking away.

"Where have you two met? At the host club or something?"

"Host club, you're a host? Oh, this makes things even better!"

"Oh, hell no, this brat can't be any more than twelve! You have to be at least twenty to get into the club!" Naruto said. "And what's the matter with hosts?"

"Naruto, I would-" the dark haired boy said.

"I am NOT twelve, I'm eighteen," I began. "Yes, I have a problem with hosts and your clubs! You are nothing but thieves and liars!"

He looked at me with a shocked look on his face, "Thieves and liars?! I work my butt off to get what I get paid!"

"Yeah, becoming a drunken idiot is working your butt off! Please, being a host isn't a real job!"

"Naruto," the dark hair boy said. "I really would-"

"Says the eighteen year old that's chest is flatter than a board! I'm not surprised if guys don't mistake you as a nine year old!" he said. "I have seen men with bigger chest than yours!"

My mouth dropped, a fuse blew in me. I walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye. He looked down at me. You could feel the tension between us, it was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I rose my leg and kicked him in the shin as hard as I could. He was instantly on ground holding his leg, groaning and cursing under his breath. I walked over to Shikamaru, "I'm sorry Shikamaru, but your friend is definitely _not_ my type!"

"Oh-oh yeah, you aren't my type either you little-! OW, brat!" he remarked.

I marched right back up the stairs; I've never been so humiliated ever in my life! That blond baka talking about me and my chest, what a creep! He and I were definitely not on the road to love, we weren't even on the road to friendship! I never wanted to see or hear that guy again, if I did it would be way too soon. Oh, wait, I guess I would have to. Unfortunately he lived next door to me!

I took my phone out of my bag and pressed four on speed dial. It rang for a bit until,

"So, how'd it go?" Ino cooed.

"I want to move! RIGHT NOW!" I exclaimed.


	5. You!

Sasuke's P.O.V. ~

"Naruto!" I called out to him. "Isn't it time for you to meet up with Shikamaru."

"Yeah, it is, but I can't get my breath to stop smelling like garlic!" he called back. "This all your fault, you did this on purpose!"

I chuckled and rose my hands, "Why would I do such a thing Naruto?"

"I don't know, you tell me!" Naruto came into the room and glared at me.

"Quit glaring at me and come on," I said, heading out the door.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said, following me. "Why are you coming anyway?"

"I'm going to get the mail,"

"Hmm. Man, I really hope that Shikamaru isn't gonna drag me to an art museum. He needs to find himself a girlfriend that enjoys that kind of stuff or something."

I chuckled a bit, no truer words had been spoken by that guy. Sometimes, just sometimes. Naruto knew what he was talking about, but again these times were extremely rare, "Didn't he have a girlfriend, when he was younger?"

"Eh, some blond girl, I think? I can't remember."

Naruto pressed the down button as we approached the elevator, it opened and we stepped inside, "Hmph, wonder what happened there," I asked, leaning up against the elevator wall.

"Who knows?" he said, stepping in the elevator, standing on the opposite wall. "I've never asked him stuff like that."

I hit the 'L' button listed within the other buttons, the doors shut and the elevator began to move downward. I shook my head, "Neither have I," I replied. "Man, you reek of garlic!"

DING!

"I told you hold the garlic in my ramen, teme. You did that intentionally cause you knew I was going out!" he said, walking out of the elevator as the door opened.

I followed, "Again, why would I do that?"

"Ugh, do you guys ever quit?" I heard Shikamaru say. "Now, Naruto get over here, I want you to meet someone."

I looked over to see who Shikamaru was talking about, it was a girl... A very familiar looking girl. I stared her for a moment, long, pink hair, slim figure, green eyes? Wait a minute, was that? I rose a brow. No, it couldn't have been. Yamanaka... Sakura? I was taken back.

_What is she doing here? _

She looked at me for a moment and gave me a confused look. She shook her head, turning back her attention to the Naruto. She was not looking too happy to see him. "You again!" I exclaimed.

"The brat from this morning!" Naruto shouted. "Shikamaru, what the hell is this? You know this chick?"

"Chick, brat?" Shikamaru said. "Naruto, you don't even…!"

"I know I don't know her, but we've met."

"Yes, unfortunately," Sakura said, folding my arms and looking away.

"Where have you two met? At the host club or something?"

"Host club, you're a host? Oh, this makes things even better!"

There was no doubt about now, it was her. Her attitude spoke for her. She was older and she had matured but, this was indeed the Sakura we both knew. My old childhood friend, and Naruto's old...

"Oh, hell no, this brat can't be any more than twelve! You have to be at least twenty to get into the club!" Naruto said. "And what's the matter with hosts?"

"Naruto," I began.

"I am NOT twelve, I'm eighteen," she began. "And yes I have a problem with hosts and your clubs! You are nothing but thieves and liars!"

He looked at her with a shocked look on his face, "Thieves and liars?! I work my butt off to get what I get paid!"

"Yeah, becoming a drunken idiot is working your butt off! Please, being a host isn't a real job!"

"Naruto," I started again. "I really would-"

"Says the eighteen year old that's chest is flatter than a board! I'm not surprised if guys don't mistake you as a nine year old!" he said. "I have seen men with bigger chest than yours!"

Sakura's mouth dropped, and that did it. I knew that struck a nerve in her. I know it would strike a nerve in _any_ woman. She walked up to Naruto and looked him straight in the eye. He looked down at her. You could feel the tension between them. It was the sexual tension you would see between a man and woman, but the 'I HATE you' tension. She raised her leg and kicked him in the shin… Hard, very hard. I wouldn't have been surprised if she had actually broken his shin.

He instantly fell over on the ground, groaning and cursing under his breath. Sakura walked over to Shikamaru, "I'm sorry Shikamaru, but your friend is definitely not my type!"

"Oh-oh yeah, you aren't my type either you little-! OW, brat!" he retorted.

I turned and watched Sakura go back up the stairs. Then at Shikamaru who was probably thinking, "What the hell have I just witnessed?" Then I looked at Naruto who was now holding his shin in his hands.

"Damn that brat," Naruto said, rubbing his shin. "I can't believe you actually thought I would be interested in her!"

"I'm so confused right now." Shikamaru said, holding his forehead.

"Like I said before Shikamaru, the guy's a total baka." I said, stepping over Naruto and heading for the mail room.

* * *

When we got back upstairs to our apartment, Naruto explained everything that had happened between him and Sakura to Shikamaru. How they had met earlier on the balcony, about their petty argument, and how they got on bad terms. Shikamaru on the other had was majorly pissed and was letting Naruto have it.

"That's how I know her already."

Shikamaru stared at Naruto, "What are you five?!"

"Wha-what, what is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"What I mean, is that you argued with someone as cute as Sakura because of a stupid word?! 'Staring' and 'looking' mean the same thing, you baka!" he exclaimed, handing him a bag of ice.

"W-well…! It's not like I'm a walking dictionary!"

"Anyone would know that 'staring' and 'looking' are pretty much mean the same thing." I added.

"Shut-up!"

"That's a poor excuse you gave! Do you talk to your customers the same way you just talked to her?"

"Wel-well," Naruto began.

"Most likely not, that was extremely rude! Calling Sakura a 'brat' and a 'chick'. Oh and to put the icing on the cake, you talked about her chest! Perverted much?"

"Ugh, don't try to send me on a guilt trip! It won't work!" Naruto said, placing the ice on his shin. "Besides, you know I'm not interested in relationships."

"Why aren't you? You're twenty-one, going on twenty-two and you haven't had ONE girlfriend."

He smirked, "I have so; I have many girlfriends, at least fifty or so."

I rolled my eyes, 'girlfriends'? I remember him referring to them as his 'moneymakers'.

"But, what about when you get older? Then what? You'll have millions of yen in your bank account, but you won't be happy. You'll be alone."

"So what?" he said with a shrug.

"What about your mother? Didn't she want you to get married?"

I slightly looked up, looking at Shikamaru, then at Naruto. Naruto's eyes lowered, that hit him. He sat there in silence for a moment, then spoke up, "That was something my mother wanted for me. But, she also didn't want me to smoke, drink, or mess around with a bunch of girls... I do it all."

"You can change," Shikamaru said.

He laughed a bit and leaned his head on the back of the couch, "I'm too far gone to change."

"Naruto…"

"Anyway, keep my mom out of this conversation. It has nothing to do with her." Naruto said, turning his head slightly.

Shikamaru looked at him and shook my head, "Fine, I'm done discussing the matter with you," he paused. "You two never have to see each other again."

"Fine with me," Naruto said, looking at me. "Oh could you get me a beer, I would get it myself, but-"

"Yeah, I know," Shikamaru said, going back into the kitchen.

"Thank you!"

I looked at Naruto, "Are you that oblivious?"

"Huh? What are you talking about, teme?"

"That girl that kicked you the shin, you realize that..."

"I don't want to talk about her anymore, Sasuke," Naruto cut me off, looking away. "Just drop it already."

I stared at him a moment, then looked away. Maybe he wasn't as a oblivious as I thought. He knew who he had encountered this afternoon, he knew but he wasn't going to let himself admit it.

Later that afternoon, Shikamaru went to apologize to Sakura for Naruto's earlier behavior. There was no way in the world he was going to get Naruto to get up to apologize. It was not just because of his shin either. I shook my head, Naruto never ceased to amaze me,

"Well that's all done," Shikamaru said, coming in. "Now her sister won't try to murder me."

I looked at him, "Her sister? Why are so concerned about her sister?"

Shikamaru sat down and took a cigarette from the carton on the table, "Her sister and I- we know each other," He put the cigarette to his lips and lighting it. "We dated." he finally got out.

"Go figure, huh?"

"Yeah, it's all a big coincidence she moved here." He took a puff of her cigarette. "I shouldn't smoking, but just thinking about the wrath of my ex brings to this. Damn, thanks Naruto."

"Wouldn't know that feeling to be honest." I said, looking towards the ceiling.

"True. Say, Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you have gone out with Sakura if I tried to set you up with her?" Shikamaru asked, placing the cigarette between his fingers. "Be honest."

I cocked my head slightly, leaning my head up against the couch, "No."

"What? Why not?"

"Sakura, is not my type," I answered. "I see her more as a-a sister."

"What do you 'see her'? You just saw her today." Shikamaru said, before taking another puff.

"And when did I say this was my first encounter with her?"

Shikamaru looked at me, a confused expression was on his face. Naruto had been wanting to keep this hush hush, because honestly he didn't want to talk about it anymore. He didn't want to talk about his past with Sakura.

"Sasuke... What do you mean?"

"I mean, this isn't me and Sakura's first encounter. It's not the first time Naruto and I have met her," I explained, leaning forward a bit.

Shikamaru's eyebrows rose up, "Really? Well, why didn't she recognize you two then? Why wasn't Naruto more, well, nicer?"

"Sakura, doesn't remember us... And what you just witnessed was Naruto's pain."


	6. Chance Encounter?

Naruto's P.O.V. ~

When we got back upstairs to our apartment, I had explained everything that had happened between Sakura and I to Shikamaru. How we had met earlier on the balcony, about their petty argument, and how they got on bad terms. In the end, Shikamaru was pretty pissed off at me.

"That's how I know her already." I concluded.

Shikamaru stared at me, "What are you five?!"

"Wha-what, what is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"What I mean, is that you argued with someone as cute as Sakura because of a stupid word?! 'Staring' and 'looking' mean the same thing, you baka!" he exclaimed, handing him a bag of ice.

"W-well…! It's not like I'm a walking dictionary!"

"Anyone would know that 'staring' and 'looking' are pretty much mean the same thing." Sasuke commented.

"Shut-up!"

"That's a poor excuse you gave! Do you talk to your customers the same way you just talked to her?"

"Wel-well," Naruto began.

"Most likely not, that was extremely rude! Calling Sakura a 'brat' and a 'chick'. Oh and to put the icing on the cake, you talked about her chest! Perverted much?"

"Ugh, don't try to send me on a guilt trip! It won't work!" I said, placing the ice on my shin. "Besides, you know I'm not interested in relationships."

"Why aren't you? You're twenty-one, going on twenty-two and you haven't had ONE girlfriend."

I smirked, "I have so; I have many girlfriends, at least fifty or so."

"But, what about when you get older? Then what? You'll have millions of yen in your bank account, but you won't be happy. You'll be alone."

"So what?" I said with a shrug.

"What about your mother? Didn't she want you to get married?"

Sasuke slightly looked up, looking at Shikamaru, then at me. My eyes lowered, that stung. Him mentioning my mom in this, why did he have to mention her? I sat there in silence for a moment, then spoke up, "That was something my mother wanted for me. But, she also didn't want me to smoke, drink, or mess around with a bunch of girls... I do it all."

"You can change," Shikamaru said.

I laughed a bit and leaned my head on the back of the couch, "I'm too far gone to change."

"Naruto…"

"Anyway, keep my mom out of this conversation. It has nothing to do with her." I told him, turning his head slightly.

Yeah, I was no longer able to change. I had sealed my fate as soon as I stepped into a host club. I knew I wouldn't be able to walk away from that kind of life. I knew hosts had to drink and smoke with girls they entertained, it wasn't a secret. Hosting for four years of my life made me addicted, the money drove me to continue. I was now used to smoking and the liquor. My body had become accustomed to everything. What a disgrace I must look like to my mother.

"Fine, I'm done discussing the matter with you," he paused. "You two never have to see each other again."

"Fine with me," I paused, then looked at Shikamaru. "Oh could you get me a beer, I would get it myself, but-"

"Yeah, I know," Shikamaru said, going back into the kitchen.

"Thank you!"

I looked at Naruto, "Are you that oblivious?"

"Huh? What are you talking about, teme?"

"That girl that kicked you the shin, you realize that..."

"I don't want to talk about her anymore, Sasuke," I cut him off, looking away. "Just drop it already."

* * *

After a while, Shikamaru went over to apologize to Sakura for my behavior. Heh, what was he my father? I refused to go and apologize to her.

I sat in my bedroom, watching some sappy romance movie. It's not what you think, there was nothing else on, plus I wasn't really paying any attention to it. I was thinking about the past. A girl from the past exactly; the Sakura I loved. She was just thirteen years old when I met her, I was sixteen. She was a different sort of girl. She was sweet, but hot tempered. She was strong, but gentle. Beautiful, but yet she was humble. Her personality was similar to my mother's and I loved that about her... No, despite the age difference between us, I loved... I loved her.

Now, you're probably thinking. Well, if you loved her, why didn't you wait for her to get older so you two could go out? I decided that in my mind, I wanted to, and I was going to wait for her. I was going to wait for the day she turned sixteen and ask her to be my girlfriend. But... the night before her sixteenth birthday, something terrible happened. Something that hit me hard and no matter how hard I try, I can't forget it. It was as if my world began to crumble beneath me.

* * *

_"So, tomorrow is her sixteenth birthday?" mom asked._

_"Heh, heh, yeah," I said, with a smile. "She's really excited; she has no idea what I have planned for her!"_

_"So, Naruto, I want to ask you something." _

_"Yeah, what is it?"_

_"Sakura-chan," she paused for a moment. "Do you like her?"_

_My face lit up a crimson red when my mom asked that. Did I like Sakura? Yes, definitely. Did I love her? Yes, I knew for a fact I did. I loved her more than anything! She was my first true love. I never thought I'd fall in love and, with a sophomore at that. Uchiha was already teasing me about it, but I didn't care. To me age was nothing but a number. I was in love with Sakura and that was that._

_"I-I," I began, rubbing the back of my neck. "I'm in love with her. I know it sounds crazy, but I really do love Sakura-chan."_

_Mom gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Tears welled up in her eyes, "My baby is in love!"_

_"Mom, I'm not a baby! I'm nineteen!"_

_"Oh, Naruto, you'll always be my baby!" mom said, wrapping her arms around me. "I'm so happy for you! You've found your future wife!"_

_"W-wife?!" I exclaimed. "She isn't even my girlfriend yet!"_

_"Who?" dad asked, coming in the room. "Are you talking about Sakura-chan again, Naruto? Oh, yeah I can definitely see her being your wife!"_

_"Dad, come on not you too!"_

_He laughed, "Sorry son, your mother's teasing is a bit contagious."_

_"Listen, Naruto," mom said, letting go of me. "I really think Sakura-chan is a keeper. I think she may be your other half. You can't lose her!"_

_"Wow, so you really approve of her?"_

_"Of course I do. I love that girl!"_

_"Yes, she's quite a charming girl. Cute, very cute." dad added, sitting down. _

_"Oh honey, just think! A daughter-in-law that I can spend lots of time with!" mom said to dad._

_My dad looked up slightly frowning, "But, what about me, Kushina?"_

_My mom placed her hands on her cheeks and gasped, "Oh I'll have lots of grandchildren! Well, before the grandchildren is the wedding, and before that the bridal shower!"_

_"Slow down there, mom!" I exclaimed, blushing. "I have to ask Sakura-chan to be my girlfriend first! She may not even say yes!" _

_"Kushina, I think Naruto is-" dad began._

_"The future is looking so bright!" she exclaimed, skipping away humming the wedding march._

_"We lost her." dad and I said._

* * *

_I tilted my head slightly, I wondered if this was actually going to be a good gift. I had gotten her this beautiful, sterling silver ring, it was customized just for her. It had her name beautifully engraved inside, and had little pink gems. She loved anything pink and any jewelry, so I figured this would be the perfect gift to get her. But, now I was somewhat questioning my decision, "Maybe, I should get her something else."_

_Something else? Like what? I had spent a great chunk of my paycheck on this ring alone already. It was expensive, but it was all worth it for her. I chuckled to myself and rubbed the back of my neck. _

"_She'll like it! I know she'll like it." I said to myself. I placed the ring under some shiny, pink tissue paper in a gift bag, "There, all ready for tomorrow."_

_Now to think about how to tell her how I feel. Should I give her gift last and when we're alone I could confess to her? Or maybe I should put, 'I love you' in a card? Or maybe, I could play her a love song on the piano and then she'll realize how I feel? _

_I felt my heart beating a little harder. I gently clenched my shirt where my heart was, "There are so many ways I could tell her, but which way would be best?" _

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

_I looked over at my phone and smiled, 'Yamanaka Sakura'. I picked up my phone and answered it, "Hey, what's up?! I was just-"_

_"Uzumaki Naruto, hello," the voice began. "You were one of the first contacts on Yamanaka Sakura's emergency number list."_

_"I know, she tol__d me that she put me on the list," I answered slowly. "Who am I speaking with?"_

_"Shizune, a nurse at the Konoha Hospital."_

_"Konoha Hospital?! What's happened to Sakura-chan?! Why is she in the hospital?!"_

_"Uzumaki-san, please calm down. I'm calling to inform you; Yamanaka Sakura has been in a car accident and is now in the intensive care unit..."_

_My heart almost stopped, "I'll-I'll be right there!"_

_I hung up and dashed out of my room, my parents looked up at me._

_"Whoa, what's the hurry, son?" dad asked. "Is everything alright?" _

_"Sakura-chan, she's in the hospital! She got in a car accident!" I exclaimed, putting on my shoes. "I have to go see her!"_

_"Your father and I will go with you!" mom stated, standing to her feet._

* * *

_When my parents and I got to the hospital, I practically broke my neck to get into the building, I ran in before my parents even could got out of car good. I went straight to the front desk, "Whe-where i-is Sa-Sakura-chan?!" I exclaimed, breathing heavily._

"_Shhh, please sir, there are other people that are resting here in the intensive care," the brunette said. _

"_I-I'm sorry. Plea-please tell me where she is." _

"_Are you Uzumaki-san?" _

"_Yes," I replied, now catching my breath. _

"_Since Sakura-chan is intensive care right now, there can be only one person in the room at a time," the nurse explained. "If anyone else has come with you, they will have to wait in the waiting room." _

"_It's just my parents, I'm sure they will understand," I looked around. "Which room is she in?" _

"_She's in room 200, down this hall, on your right," The nurse pointed the direction where Sakura's room was. "Oh, and you can only visit for fifthteen minutes." _

_I nodded, and turned to go toward her room. I was shaking, I was afraid to even see the condition she was in. I hated to see Sakura in pain or hurt in any way. Just imagining how she looked right now, what condition she was in right now..._

_My thoughts were halted by the sound of a familiar voice, "Naruto." _

_I looked over at a woman, sitting up against the wall, it was Ino. Tears were streaming down her face, "Ino, i-is she really bad?" _

_Ino nodded, "Sakura has a broken leg, broken arm, fractured rib cage, and a fractured skull with a mild concussion." she informed me. "Wh-why did this have to happen to her?" _

_I shook my head unable to give her an answer. I swallowed hard, glancing inside the room where I saw Sakura lay, I couldn't believe what I saw. Sakura was lying in a hospital bed motionless. Her face was covered with a breathing mask and IV's were in her arm. Bandages covered her head, arm, and leg._

_"Sakura-chan..." I whispered, walking into the room. _

_I went up to her bed knelt down beside her. I gently took her free hand in mine and sighed gently. She may have been badly injured, but she was alive. Sakura being alive was the most important thing. But, celebrating her birthday in a hospital, some birthday she was going to have. _

_No, just because I couldn't throw her a huge party now, didn't mean I couldn't give her a nice birthday. I could come up here tomorrow and give her present and card. Maybe bring her, her favorite meal and some cupcakes._

_"Um, I know you probably can't hear me, but, even if you're in the hospital... I'm going to celebrate your birthday with you," I told her, gently rubbing her hand. "You're going to love your present."_

_I pressed my lips together swallowed hard, once again, "I'm so sorry this happened to you Sakura."_

* * *

_After that day, I started visiting Sakura every day for weeks after work. Sasuke tagged along sometimes to give me some support. Every time I saw her, she still was asleep and unmoving. One day though, when I went to the hospital, I wish I hadn't gone._

_I went down the hall of the hospital with a dozen pink roses in my arms and Sakura's gift, "I hope Sakura-chan is feeling better today. Maybe she'll be awake today." I started to pass the front desk where the nurse, Shizune, sat as usual._

"_Uzumaki-san, um…" she started to say._

"_Oh good evening, Shizune-san," I said, stopping and bowing. _ "_How is Sakura-chan today? Is she awake?"_

_"Yes, she is awake, and we moved her this morning," the nurse said, looking down. "But….."_

_I smiled brightly. Finally, after six weeks of waiting she was awake! "She's awake! That's great! Which room is she in?"_

_"Um, Uzumaki-san, I don't think that would be a good idea."_

"_Why wouldn't be?" I asked, giving her a puzzled look._

"_Sakura-chan… doesn't seem to remember much of anything at the moment." she replied, looking back at me._

_"Well, I'm one of Sakura-chan's best friends! She is bound to remember me!" I laughed. "Tell me what room she's in, please."_

_She sighed, "If you insist. She's in room 405, down the hall, on the right."_

_"Thanks!"_

_I headed for Sakura's room. I was excited, yet nervous to see her. It had been so long since I last talked to her. Today I was going to give her birthday gift and card. I had decided to confess my feelings in the card, but little did I know that she was going to be awake. I was nervous on what she would say about it all, but excited and happy to see she was okay and recovering smoothly._

_I read each number of every room I passed, "403, 404, and 405…." I said to myself. I looked into the room there Sakura was lying on the hospital bed watching something on TV, eating dinner. I took a deep breath and walked in, her eyes left the screen and met me, "Good-evening," I said, with a bright smile. "How are you feeling?"_

_"Um, good-evening," she said. "I'm feeling okay, a little broken."_

_"Well, you were in a car accident a few weeks ago," I approached the side her bed and sat the gift bag on a side table. "I'm so glad you're better." _

"_Thank you," she said, with a smile. _

_I smiled more, there was that smile I knew and loved. It seemed like it was so long ago since I had last seen it, "I got you these." I said, handing her the roses. _

_"Oh, they're beautiful!"_

_"I know they're your favorites," I said. "You'll have to get one of the nurses to get you a vase. Oh and I got you a little something for your birthday." _

_I blushed handing her the gift bag that contained the card and gift inside. She took it and sat it on her lap, then smiled, "Well, thank you um-" she paused, looking at me. "Um-"_

_"Naruto," I finished, looking at her with my smile fading a bit._

_"Right, I'm sorry, Naruto-san."_

_"What, Naruto-san? Sakura-chan, you don't have to be formal with me."_

_"Um, do I really know you that well?" Sakura asked._

_"Heh, of course you do!" I said. "I'm your best friend!"_

_"You are?"_

_"Come on! Stop kidding around, Sakura-chan. You and I have been best friends since you were thirteen."_

_"I'm-I'm sorry; I can't seem to remember you, or anything else." She paused, "I didn't even remember how I got here until the doctors told me." _

_My heart stopped, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She didn't remember me? How could she not remember me? We had spent most of our days together, talking and laughing. We shared our dreams and thoughts with each other. She and I told each other secrets that no one else knew but each other. I could feel my world, slowly shattering underneath my feet. The room felt like it was spinning, she forgot about me…. She forgot about me…. I just couldn't grasp it._

_I backed away, feeling tears stinging my eyes, "No, Sakura-chan! No! You-!" _

_"Please! Don't leave, I-I need you to stay with me!" Sakura exclaimed. "You seem to know me! I don't-I don't know who I am! Please, stay!"_

_"N-no! No!" I exclaimed, turning and running out of the room._

_I had to get out of this place as quickly as I could. The pain that filled me inside was almost unbearable. How could this have happened? WHY DID IT HAPPEN?! I didn't stop all until, I got to the front door, where I collided with Ino. _

"_Naruto," Ino said quickly. "Did you go and see-"_

"_Yeah, I went to see her!" I said, frantically. "I went to see her and she-she doesn't remember a damn thing about me!"_

"_I know... she doesn't remember me either," Ino paused. "I'm sorry, I know how you feel."_

_I shook my head, "No, no! You couldn't possibly know how the hell I feel!"_

"_Naruto, calm down! The doctors told me if we work with her, she'll-"_

_I cut her off, "No, I'm not going to do this! I'm not going to go through all this pain!" I began. "I'm not doing it! Tell her nothing about me, tell her nothing about me!"_

_I turned and ran out of building, not looking back or even giving a second thought to my words. _

* * *

After that day, I never saw Sakura or Ino again. Neither Sakura or Ino contacted me or tried to locate me. I moved from that part of Konoha to where I was today, everything around me gave me memories I no longer wanted to have. Memories of her and I, and what we used to be.

So, in the end I ended up abandoning her. I just abandoned Sakura. I ran away, because I was so damn emotional back then. I just couldn't take the fact that the young woman I loved no longer knew me. That the years we had spent together were now erased from her memories.

I opened my nightstand drawer and pulled out an old photograph book. I flipped it open and stared down at the picture on the first page. My blue eyes met the pinkette in the picture. I closed my eyes, fighting about tears that were forming. No matter how much I wanted to deny, no matter how much I did deny it, I knew the truth. I knew for a fact, that girl I had met today, was my Sakura.

"Sakura-chan..." I whispered. "I-I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan!"

I had reunited with her, and once again…. I was running away.


	7. He Likes Me Nii-San

Hinata's P.O.V. ~

_I sighed and looked at the clock gently, tapping my fingers on the desk. It seemed to go by fairly slowly. I stopped tapping my fingers on the desk and looked down, I just wanted to see him. I wanted to see the man I loved and spend time with him. I was actually thinking about spending a romantic evening together with him, maybe make him dinner. _

_I sighed again and looked through the paperwork I had on my desk, which wasn't much. I had done a majority of my work earlier today, in hopes I could take off work earlier. But, father didn't let me. I didn't understand why. Well, maybe I did. Father didn't exactly like my boyfriend, he's a "hooligan" to him. I wished that he would just accept Ishimaru. We were both in love and nothing was going to change that. _

_I looked towards the picture of him on my desk, and sighed, blushing faintly. I picked up the picture frame and gently stroked the photo with my fingertips, "I wish we could spend a lot more time together, Ishimaru-kun..." _

"_I would love to spend more time with you, Hinata-hime..." I heard in front of me. _

_I gasped and looked up, my eyes lit up and a smile spread across my face, "Ishimaru-kun!" _

"_Hey, gorgeous." he said, walking into my office and shutting the door behind him. _

_I placed the picture back on my desk and blushed deeply, "H-how did y-you get i-in the b-building?" _

"_I have my ways," he said, sitting on the front of my desk. "I just wanted to see you sooo badly." _

_He leaned forward and tilted my chin upward, "And it seems you wanted to see me." _

"_I-I did!" I felt my cheeks grow hotter and red, as I felt his breath on my ear, "What do you wanna do tonight with me, my love?" he whispered. _

"_I-I...!" _

"_Hmm?" he gently kissed my cheek. _

"_I-I just wa-want to sp-sp-spend time you." _

_"Well, I was thinking a trip to the beach, then have a nice romantic dinner there?" Ishimaru leaned further. "Then a lot of dessert, if you know what I mean...?" He kissed my lips lovingly, slightly running his tongue across my bottom lip. _

"_Ishi-Ishimaru-kun!" I squealed. _

"_So, what do you say?" _

"_O-okay!"_

* * *

"_Here we are sweetheart," Ishimaru said, getting off his motorcycle. "Here let me help you."_

_He held his hand out to me and smiled warmly, I gladly took it and hopped off the back of the bike with our bag of beach stuff, "Thank you."_

_Ishimaru entwined our fingers together as he began to walk us both down to the beach. All the way, I could feel people staring at us. Well, mainly girls were staring at Naruto. He looked so good in his black tank top (which showed off his tanned biceps perfectly.) and his orange swim trunks. He was one of most popular guys at the host club, so it wouldn't surprise me if a lot of girls envied me for dating him. _

_I let go of his hand and held onto his right arm, walking closely beside him. He looked down at me and chuckled a bit, "Hinata-chan, why are you clinging to me? Not that I mind or anything… but..."_

_"Ah… oh-oh it's n-nothing," I said, leaning my head on his arm a bit._

_"It's the girls staring at me, right?"_

_"Huh? N-no, not at all, I didn't even notice, Ishimaru-kun."_

_"Hinata-chan…."_

_"Okay, it-it is," I admitted. "It's jus-just there are so-so many prettier g-girls than me."_

_"Oh sweetie, none of these girls matter to me," he said, stopping. "And to prove it..." He turned toward me and lifted my chin; my face turned a bright red. _

_"Ishi-Ishimaru-kun." I whispered, closing my eyes half way._

_"My beautiful, beautiful, Hinata-chan," he whispered back, pulling me close. "I..." _

"_You...?"_

"_Hinata-chan... Hinata... Hinata..." _

* * *

My eyes began to slowly open, "Hinata-sama, wake up. Are you alright?"

"Mmm, where am I?" I moaned. "What happened?"

I opened my eyes, "Hinata-sama, you're awake."

"Neji-nii san, is that you?"

I sat up slowly and looked over at him. Then I groaned, holding my head, "Ah, my head..."

"Well, that's what happens when you go out drinking." Neji said, standing to his feet.

"Oh yeah..." I said, with a small smile. "My night with Ishimaru-kun."

He went into the kitchen, "Yeah, this is the THIRD night I have found you in the streets, drunk."

"But-but we had so much fun, Nii-san."

"Yeah, I'm sure you did," Neji said, pouring a glass of water. "But, look at the consequences."

"I know, but-but, Ishimaru-kun," I said. "Um,"

Neji came back into the living room, "Um, what?" he asked, handing her some aspirin and water.

"He likes me Neji-san!"

"Who? You mean that, Ishimaru-kun?"

I nodded, blushing deeply, Neji looked at me and sighed. I knew that sigh, he was going to give me a lecture about Ishimaru and how host clubs are just places where guys acted nice. For once, I wasn't going to listen to his lectures. I was going to put my foot down.

"Hinata-sama, please listen to me,"

"I know what you are going to say, and I refuse to believe it!" I said sternly. "I'm in love with Ishimaru-kun and he likes me, I can feel that his feelings are true for me!"

Neji looked at me in surprise. I could feel my heart throbbing in fear. I had never spoken to Neji like I just had, I was never one to actually raise my voice, and definitely not Neji. But, I knew if I kept quiet and kept just listening to his lectures, I would get no where. Not in my love life and not anywhere else in my life. He sighed gently and closed his eyes, "Well- I..."

"What?" I asked, taking the medicine.

"Well, I guess I was wrong," he said, smiling. "I'm very happy for you."

I smiled brightly, I was happy Neji wasn't upset with and was finally accepting my feelings for Ishimaru, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome; I hope to meet him soon!"

"I'll ask him if he could meet you next time I go to the club." I retorted.

"Well, not tonight," I said. "Why don't you take it easy tonight?"

"Okay... But, I'll see him tomorrow!"

"Right..."

"Neji-san, can you please make me some of your blueberry tea?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course," he replied, walking back into the kitchen. "Oh and by the way, Kiba called."

I frowned, "What did he want?"

"He wanted to talk to you, but since you weren't around..." Neji paused. "He just told me to tell you to call him."

I folded my arms, "I won't call him, we aren't together anymore so I there's no reason to call."

"I was just giving you the message, I wasn't telling you to call him."

"Well, like I said, I won't. I'm in love with someone else now." I laid back down and sighed.

_I'm in love with one of the most amazing men in the world... _


	8. It Couldn't Be

Ino's P.O.V. ~

I sat in the lunchroom at work eating my salad with low fat salad dressing on the side. Ah, lunchtime my favorite time of the day! For one hour there was no stress of being the secretary of the richest man in all of Konoha, Hiashi Hyuga, owner of Hyuga Industries. Well, truth be told, I really didn't want to be a secretary of anyone. The job of my dreams was actually to be an artist, just like that lazy bum ex of mine, Shikamaru. But since being an artist wouldn't put food on the table or keep the bills paid, I had to find a real job. While it paid well, I still hated being a secretary.

I did things I thought were boring. I organized Hiashi's paperwork, answered his calls, and got him things that he wanted, like tea. I also had to babysit his daughter, Hyuga Hinata, to make sure she did her job correctly. Well, he certainly trusted her, didn't he?

I heard my phone vibrating in my purse; I pulled it out and looked at the name.

_Yamanaka Sakura._

"What's she doing calling me?" I asked myself. "Shouldn't she be meeting Shikamaru's friend? Maybe she has, but wants to tell me a little about him?"

I pressed the talk button on my phone, "So, how'd it go?" I cooed.

"I want to move! RIGHT NOW!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Whoa! That was not the answer I was expecting. Plus, we can't move, we're under a contract! What happened?"

"I met Shikamaru's friend, and he's a total jerk!"

"But, didn't you _just _meet him. It's just now 1:35!" I retorted. "How can you label him a jerk that fast?"

"I met him BEFORE I met him just now..."

"You did? When? How?"

"It's a long story, do you have time to talk?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm on my lunch break." I answered, crossing my legs. "Tell me everything!"

"Fine, but please don't get mad," Sakura said. "There is no need to do anything rash when you get home."

"I promise I won't! Now, tell me what happened!"

I sat and listened to Sakura's story of what happened. She told me about how she and the guy met out on their balconies, and had an argument. She told me how he called her a 'brat', just because of a word. She told me how when she met the guy in person, that he was rude to her. How he called her a 'chick'. Then she told me that the guy started talking about her chest! By the end of the story, I was burning with anger. How dare that creep insult Sakura like that! I was positive that he didn't talk to the girls he entertained like that. Yeah, Sakura also mentioned that he was a host. I'm sure that was a HUGE turnoff for her.

"That's terrible!" I exclaimed angrily. "He's lucky that I wasn't there! I would've done more than kicked him in the shin!"

"I know you would have," Sakura began. "But, it's over now. What's happened has happened. I'm just not going to get involved with the guy anymore."

"Still, he insulted you Sakura. You're a young lady that needs to be treated with total respect!"

"Ino, you said you wouldn't get mad."

"I'm not mad!" I shouted.

"Yes, you are. Whenever you shout you are normally mad or excited. I know you aren't excited about this news," she paused. "Or are you?"

"I'm not excited or mad. I'm not happy about what has been said to you."

"Well, like I said, it's over now, don't worry about it." Sakura said.

"Hmph, I can see why you want to move though," I began. "It's a shame we're under a six year contract."

"Huh, yeah, I might have gone a little overboard on that. Sorry."

"I completely understand."

"Anyway, you know I'm interested in someone else,"

"You mean mister mystery boy right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm determined to find him still. He's the one I want to- He seemed like-" Sakura trailed off.

About two years ago, Sakura met a young man that she was unable to forget at the hospital. She knows his face, but she still hasn't found the guy that matches his description. Sakura once learned his name, but then forgot it the next day. She's been very determined to find this young man, and I don't understand why.

I knew who she was looking for. He didn't want to know her anymore, he wanted nothing to do with her. Of course she didn't know that, if I told her, it would probably break her heart. Besides there were tons of young men that would love to date her! But, yet she tells me that she wants to find the one 'who knows her'.

"I know, I should have just kept that in mind. I'm sorry I just jumped in and just decided that you should meet that guy."

"See, you should let me speak for myself!" Sakura stated.

"You're right, you're right," I replied, laughing a bit. "I just want what's best for you."

And I did. I wouldn't be sitting in this lunchroom right now if I were a selfish sister. We would be at our old apartment complex, in our old apartment building, painting. We would probably have nothing to eat; bills wouldn't be paid, and would most likely be getting kicked out of our apartment. Our family wasn't exactly the wealthiest family on earth, they wouldn't be able to help us much.

Sakura sighed, "I know, but still. Let me speak for myself sometimes, Ino."

"Alright, alright," I said, nodding. "I won't butt into your conversations anymore... Unless if I find it necessary!"

"ANYWAY, I have to go. I'm reading about the dance academy I'm going to check out tomorrow."

"Okay then, I'll see you when I get home," I said, nodding. "Stay away from that guy!"

"I'll stay away from him,"

"Don't look or talk to him!"

"Okay, I get the point! Bye, Ino." she said.

"Bye!"

She and I hung up. I could still feel a burning sensation in my stomach. Sakura knew exactly what she was talking about. I WAS angry.

* * *

Once I got off work, I drove straight home. I didn't stop to shop or pick up something to eat; I had more important business that I had to attend to. What business? Well, a certain someone was going to get an earful from me, maybe more than an earful! What that guy did to Sakura had been simmering in my mind for the rest of the day. The more I thought about it the angrier I got.

I drove into the apartment parking lot and parked my car. I took the keys out of the ignition, grabbed my stuff, and got out of the car. I quickly walked up to the door, my heels clacking against the concrete of the street, then the side walk. The doorman opened the door for me when I approached, "Good evening, Yamanaka-san."

"Good evening," I said coming inside.

"You seem to be in a hurry, something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, I just have a little situation to take care of."

"Ah, I see."

"Mmm-hmm. Have a good evening." I said, before walking away.

I walked through the lobby, and straight up the stairs. I was sure the manager had spoken to me but, I didn't respond. I needed to reach my destination, my target. I went up the two flights of stairs and down the hallway. I looked at the numbers on each of the doors I passed. 2A, 2B, 2C, 2D...

I stopped in front of the door that read, '2E' and knocked... Loudly. I stood back and waited for someone to answer. I wasn't going to wait all night for this guy to open the door. If he didn't answer the door in the next five seconds I was going to kick it down. After a few moments, someone unlocked and unchained the door. A spiky haired blond opened the door, "Um, may I help you?"

He and I stared at each other for a moment. This guy, looked so familiar. This couldn't be _him. _This couldn't be Naruto. He had changed so much, his hair that was a bright yellow, was now bleached, with several streaks of brown highlights. His ear was filled with piercings. And this guy had a tattoo! This couldn't have been...

"Ino?" he paused. "Are you Ino?"

"Yeah, Naruto?" I asked.

He nodded once, "Look, if you are here about-"

Before he could finish his sentence, I tackled him to the ground and grabbed him by the collar, "How dare you insult my sister!"

"What the hell?! Why are you attacking me?!" he exclaimed.

"How dare you call Sakura a 'brat'!" I exclaimed, shaking him. "You're no damned older then her!"

He gently pushed me off of him and pinned me on the floor, "Ino, listen, I can be a nice guy. Really I can. Maybe, if you play your cards right, I'll be nice to you?"

"Oh, I didn't realize you were that kind of guy now, Naruto." I said, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, I've learned how to treat a woman," he purred. "I know I've probably did and said some things to her to upset you, but... I can make it up to you."

I giggled, "I see..."

"Ino-hime," he breathed. "I'm sorry I was mean to your sister, but she was mean to me too."

"Oh, she didn't tell me that on the phone, you poor dear."

"Yeah, but you're nice. You're still a good girl aren't you?"

"You've seen right through me." I said with a wink.

"Well then, let me fix that..."

He leaned forward a bit; I took a hold of his wrist and twisted it tightly. He cried out in pain and sat up, letting go of my hand in the process. Come on now, you think I'm really that easy to seduce? Well, you have a lot to learn about this girl!

"Have you forgotten completely who the hell I am?!" I said, standing to my feet and twisting his arm towards his back. "Like hell I would give into your seduction!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! FORGIVE ME!" he exclaimed.

I twisted his arm more, "I'll make you freakin' beg for mercy!"

"OW, OW, OW! SHIKAMARU! SHIKAMARU! HELP ME! There's a mad woman that's trying to break my arm!"

I pressed my foot against his back, luckily I wore a skort today! "You knew it was her! You knew! Why the hell did you insult her?!" I shouted. "Are you still running away? Why are you such a baka?!"

"Ino-san, what heck is going on here?!" I heard Shikamaru shout. "What are you doing to Naruto?"

"Shikamaru?" I said, letting go of Naruto's arm. "You know Naruto?"

The blond hit the ground face first, I had no idea that Shikamaru and Naruto knew each other. Shikamaru shook his head, "Uh, yeah we've know each other for a while now, been roommates for two years." he retorted. "I assume you heard what happened today?"

"Yeah,"

"She was trying to break my freakin' arm!" Naruto exclaimed, sitting up.

"Wouldn't blame her,"

"Wha-what?"

"So, Naruto how do you know Ino?" Shikamaru asked, looking towards him.

Naruto said nothing and looked away. I glanced over at him; he really wasn't going to tell him? It seemed like he was still shutting out everyone. He was still running away from what had happened to him back then. He hadn't changed.

I shook my head then I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off short by the sound of my sister's voice,

"Ino, what in the world is going on here?!" Sakura shouted.


	9. A Sudden Change of Heart?

Sakura's P.O.V. ~

I gave the pot on the stove one final stir; I decided to make dinner since Ino had worked all day. I made one of her favorite dishes, Japanese Cream Stew. I looked at the clock on the stove, 6:45PM. Ino should have been in by now, she would've texted me if she were going to stop somewhere. I turned of stove off, and placed the lid on the pot. Well, I'm sure she was.

"Ow, ow, ow! Shikamaru, help me! There's a mad woman that's trying to break my arm!" I heard from next door.

I closed my eyes, I was really hoping that 'mad woman' that he was screaming about wasn't who I thought it was. I really, really, was hoping that wasn't my sister next door, attacking the guy that insulted me today. She said she wasn't angry and she wasn't going to do anything that was uncalled for. I was afraid to look, but I knew I was going to anyway. If I walked next door and found my sister there….

I went to the front door and unlocked the top and bottom locks, then slowly opened the door. It was now silent, I could only hear Shikamaru speaking, I walked down the hall and next door, the three of them stood in the apartment silently. Naruto stood there his face downcast, holding his arm. Ino stood there, looking at him with a- disappointed look on her face? She opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off short, I wanted to know what was going on here.

"Ino, what in the world is going on here? What are you doing over here?" I questioned.

"I would like to know the same thing." Shikamaru said, looking towards Naruto.

"Sakura! Um, I was just um," she stammered. "Greeting our other neighbor?"

"Oh yeah, is this how you greet new neighbors? Almost breaking their arms?" Naruto snapped.

"Ino! You said you wouldn't do anything uncalled for!" I exclaimed.

"I could call the police on you for assault," Naruto glared at my sister, rolling his shoulder a bit. "Now get out of my house, before I do."

He turned and went into the back of the apartment, I looked at Shikamaru, then he at me. I was unsure of what to say now, all I did know was that I was very embarrassed. I couldn't believe that she actually did this. I could fight my own battles, if I wanted to attack the jerk wad, I would've very well done it myself. I walked into the room, took my sister by the arm, and pulled her out of the apartment. I turned to Shikamaru and bowed, "I'm so sorry for my sister." I began. "It will never happen again. Please forgive her, Shikamaru."

"It's okay, Sakura," Shikamaru said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Naruto doesn't seem to be too hurt."

"Ino, don't you have something to say?" I asked, looking over at her.

Ino sighed, "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"It's okay. Naruto's not hurt, no harm done." Shikamaru said, raising his hand.

We nodded, and Shikamaru gently shut the door. My eyes hit Ino, she had done some pretty ridiculous things in the past, but this took the cake. She looked at me and gave me a weak smile; I shook my head and began pulling her back to our apartment, "I'm sor-"

"No, you say that all the time, Ino." I began. "Every single time after you say that, you do something else that embarrasses me."

"But-but that guy was….!"

"I'm not a baby anymore," I opened the door to our apartment and let go of her arm. "I can fight my own battles and I make my own decisions. So stop acting like your mom, because you're not!" I walked into the apartment and went back into the kitchen. I heard no respond from Ino, but heard her gently close the door behind her. My eyes cut over at her, she placed her purse in a nearby chair and started heading for her bedroom. I turned my body around and looked at her.

"Hey, I made dinner, come on and eat." I said, taking the pot into the dining room.

"Mom and dad told me if something ever happened to them, to take care and protect you," she paused, stopping in front of me. "I'm sorry if I've been overwhelming doing that, I just want…. I just want to keep that promise." Ino sighed, going into her bedroom.

I watched her, now struck speechless, the only thing I could get out was, "Are you going to eat?"

She shook her head and closed the door behind her; I sighed gently and sat down at the dining room table. This day was one of the worst days of my life. Why'd it have to be like this? You know what the funny thing about this day was? It all because of one guy, one person, one meeting, that this day turned out badly. I huffed, if it weren't for him, none of this would have happened. I was never going to get involved with that guy again, even if I did have to live next door to him. He was nothing but bad news.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to a loud sound coming from outside of my door. I grunted and rubbed my eyes sleepily, what in the world was that? I looked at the clock, 8:50AM, way too early. I placed my pillow over my head and moaned. What the heck was that sound? It sounded like a dying animal or something. The sound only seemed like it was getting louder. I tossed and turned, pressing my pillow against my ear as hard as I could, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't block out the noise.

I sat up and growled in frustration, when I found whatever was making that sound, I would kill it! I got up from my bed, grabbed my robe and slipped it on my body. I went over to the balcony door and unhooked the chain, I threw open the door and stepped onto the balcony. Instantly the noise got louder, I looked over and my eyes locked onto the noise maker. It was him, that headache. He was asleep on his balcony; he was slumped up against his door, snoring like a bear. His mouth was open and drool came from the side of his mouth.

could feel my anger beginning to rise, my blood pressure skyrocketed. I wanted to strangle him for waking me up. I went over to the railing and gripped it tightly, he better be lucky I couldn't reach him, "HEY YOU!" I shouted from across the way; he didn't move. He didn't even flinch. I let go of the railing and went back into my room. I looked around the room, and found an empty soda bottle. I went out with the bottle and threw it right at his head. He jumped, banging his head against the glass door. "OW! What the hell?!" he exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

"What are you doing out here sleeping?!" I exclaimed.

He opened his eyes and looked over at me, he smiled a bit. "Oh, good-morning, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

I looked at him with a perplexed look; he was apologizing to me and being nice to me? He wasn't like that yesterday. What was with the change of heart? "Uh, yeah! I'm surprised you haven't wakened anyone else up yet with your loud snoring!"

Naruto sat up and brushed himself off a bit, then stretched and yawned, "Sorry, I went out here last night to think and well, I guess I dozed off."

I stared at him with a blank face, what kind of idiot goes outside to think and then falls asleep on the balcony? This guy was truly one of a kind; I looked down and shook my head, "Well, fine..." I replied finally. "Try not to- to do that anymore! You woke me up!"

"Again, I'm sorry I woke you." he apologized.

I looked at him with a perplexed look. No yelling at me and calling me a 'brat' like he did yesterday? Maybe he was having a bad day yesterday or something. Even if he did, it didn't give him a right to speak to me the way he did. I shook my head and pushed these thoughts away as I turned and went back inside, closing the door behind me. I looked at my clock again; it was now 9:05AM. There was no sense in trying to go back to sleep now, I had to get ready to go visit that dance academy at noon, no need to go back to sleep and sleep in. So, I guess in a way that guy prevented me from sleeping in.

* * *

After I had showered and got dressed, I got ready to leave. I walked into the living room and grabbed my purse that I had left on the couch the other day. On the coffee table I noticed a note addressed to me in Ino's handwriting. I picked it up and began to read it,

_Sakura,_

_I'm going to be working late tonight. Don't forget that you are going to visit that dance studio at noon, don't be late. _

_Love,_

_- Ino_

I sighed gently and I placed the note in my pocket, she was probably still upset with me. What I said was really uncalled for. I would have to apologize to her after I visited the dance studio. I headed for the front door and opened it. To my surprise Naruto was standing there. He looked at me and then looked down, "Ah, hey, I was just about to knock on your door." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh, why?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Why? Well, I-I um, wanted to ask if you wanted to go out for breakfast or something," he began. "I wanted to make it up to you, for you know... being a jerk toward you."

I stepped past him and closed the door, "I don't think so," I replied, locking the door.

"Bu-but, I'll get you anything you want! It's my treat!"

"Again, no."

I walked past him and towards the elevator, Naruto followed after me stammering and stuttering reasons why I should go out with him. What in the world was wrong with him? I thought, he thought I was some brat. I thought that he didn't like me. I pressed the down button of the elevator and went inside once it opened. Naruto was still going on and on, still asking me out even after I give him my answer. I shook my head, "Listen and listen well," I began, pressing the lobby button. "I'm really, really not interested in a guy who called me a brat."

"But, I'm sor-!" He was cut off by the elevator door closing; this guy was really something else. I waited for the elevator to stop at the lobby; soon I heard a 'ding' and the elevator opened. Once again Naruto was standing right in front of me; I gave him an angry look. "Why are you following me?"

"I won't stop following you, until you go out with me!" Naruto replied.

I got off the elevator and brushed past him, "It's not going to happen!"

"Why not?!" He followed me through the lobby. "I'm willing to make it up to you, and you're saying, 'no'!"

"Money can't buy forgiveness!" I replied, going out of the front door.

I looked back and saw that Naruto was still following me. I grunted in frustration, he wasn't going to give up! I began to run into the city. Maybe I'd be able to shake him somewhere. I heard fast paced footsteps behind me, I looked back and Naruto was hot on my trail. I screamed a bit and turned my head forward again. What wasn't he getting?! I wasn't interested in him, I would never be interested in him, and that was final.

"Do you really think you can outrun me?!" he shouted. "I have longer legs and, I know this city better than you do!"

"Leave me alone! I'm not interested!"

"Will you just please stop and listen to me?!"

"No! I don't want to hear what you have to say!" I shouted, dodging people walking through the streets.

"Man, why are you being so damn stubborn?!" Naruto shouted.

"Why are you such a jerk?! I never wanted to even meet you!"

Naruto grabbed my wrist gently and turned me around, "Will you just listen?!"

He looked at me, panting slightly red in the face. I stared at him, with an angry look on my face, "Say what you have to say and leave me alone!"

Naruto turned to me. "I'm sorry, Sakura! I never met to embarrass you or anything. I was rude and, I'm sorry!"

"Fine, I accept your apology; I just don't want to be involved with a guy like you." I said, turning toward him. "You're nothing but trouble."

Naruto pressed his lips together, nodding , slowly letting go of my wrist, "Fine, I understand." he said, with a hint of sadness. "I'll-I'll never bother you again."

He turned away from me and went in the direction he came, I watched him. What was with the sad look?


	10. I Was in Love

Naruto's P.O.V. ~

I had returned home from chasing after Sakura. In the end, I ended back at square one with her, nowhere. I had decided last night that I would make things right. What I said to her was wrong, and I deserved Sakura almost breaking my arm. I was in love with her still, I couldn't let go of these feelings that were balled up inside of me all these years. No matter how much I wanted to run from my past, it kept chasing me and it would hold me in its clutches once more.

I sighed, sitting at the dining room table, waiting for some water to boil in a pot on the stove. I was going to eat an instant cup of ramen and lounge around the apartment before it was time to go work. My plans were to spend time with Sakura, to make amends with her, but she wanted nothing to do with me now.

I ran my fingers through my dark hair, out of all people she just had to run into him. I leaned my head on the back of the chair I was sitting in. What was I going to do now? Since what happened yesterday, I pretty much was blowing it. No, no, I did blow it with her. There was no way I was going to get her to be interested in me. I left a bad taste her mouth, and she didn't want to try anymore.

Why couldn't things stay the way they were? Why did things have to change? I wish that she hadn't gotten in the accident and that she didn't get amnesia. I wish- I wish I hadn't run away from her. This was my entire fault. Maybe, if I hadn't had run away from her, maybe she would be mine right now….

"I wish I could turn back the clock and change things."

"Naruto, you're up early."

"Unusual for the dobe," Sasuke chimed.

I looked over at the two, then looked away, "Yeah, well, there was something I had-"I paused. "That I wanted to do."

"Really, like what?" Shikamaru asked, going to the cabinet.

"Um, never mind. It's nothing important now."

Shikamaru grabbed a small container of coffee mix, "It had to have been important if you're up this early."

"Yo, make me a cup too." Sasuke took a seat at the table and looked at me. "Want a cup?"

I said nothing; my thoughts went back to Sakura. Sakura was right here in my grasp, I had gained her back in my life, and yet I was losing her again. I turned my head toward the window and closed my eyes, "I wish things would go back to the way they were…" I whispered.

"Things would go back to the way they were?" Shikamaru repeated. "What are you talking about, Naruto?"

I opened my eyes slightly, Shikamaru was my friend, yet he didn't know anything about my past or what happened. I always kept that to myself. Maybe I needed to stop with the macho act and maybe….

"You keep a lot of to yourself, you know. I'm your friend; you know you can talk to me about anything."

"Do you know why I'm a host, Shikamaru?" I asked. "Do you know why I put myself in the business?'

"Because of the money to be able to afford things, because you love girls….?"

I shook my head, "No, that's not it at all."

"Then why did you become a host?" he asked.

"To escape my past," I began, closing my eyes. "I thought if drowned it all out with, drinking, smoking, and girls, I could just forget it."

"You can't escape your past, it's impossible." I chuckled, yeah, I realized that now. I wish I had of realized it a lot sooner though. Shikamaru continued, "What part of your past are you running from?"

"Her and my mother,"

"Her?"

"Sakura-chan," I said softly. "I've known her before now."

"Well, that explains a lot from the other day," I heard Shikamaru say, coming in the room. "Why did you insult her like you did if you care about her?"

"Didn't you see she didn't recognize me? Two years ago, before I lost my mother…. Sakura-chan lost her memories of a lot of things, including me."

"I know,"

"You know? How?

Shikamaru looked towards Sasuke, I looked at him, he looked away, "Shikamaru had the right to know and who knows when you were going to tell him the truth."

"It must have been painful for you." Shikamaru said, sitting down in the other chair.

"I loved her, and was going to confess my love to her. When I went in the room that day, she didn't know me anymore. She didn't even know my name," I paused for a moment. "Then when she needed me, when she really needed me, I ran away from her. I just ran away!"

I swallowed hard, feeling a lump form in my throat. I now hated myself for doing that, I was losing Sakura and there wasn't anything I could do, Shikamaru spoke up, "Do you still love her?"

"I never stopped loving her." I answered slowly, feeling tears. "Never stopped…"

"Well, you going to have to make amends with her," Shikamaru started. "Apologize and-"

"I did! I apologized to her today and asked if I could take her out, but she wanted nothing to do with me."

"So what, are you just going to give up after one try?" Sasuke asked.

Really? Was I? Was I still that same teenager that was emotionally weak and was going to continue to run away from everything that hurt me? I wiped my tears away and shook my head. No, I wasn't going to be like that anymore, I wasn't going to continue to let my past haunt me and rule my life. I wasn't going to run from the past anymore. I was going to change, though it would take me a while, and run toward the future.

"No," I said gently. "I'm not going to give up."

I felt Shikamaru's hand on my shoulder, "Good, I wasn't going to let you give up anyway."

I looked back and smiled a little at him, he smiled back at me. Shikamaru and Sasuke… they were a really good friends. Two of my best friends in the world. It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I finally talked about what had happened after all these years and what I was feeling.

My thoughts halted by the sound water, hitting the burner, "Awww, crud!" I shouted, going over to the stove. "Dang, water boiled over."

"So, what's going to be your next move?" Sasuke asked, coming into the kitchen and grabbing some paper towels.

"I don't know. She wants nothing to do with me." I placed the pot on the back burner.

"But, you've got something going for ya, Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"What?"

"Your undying love for her."

Shikamaru glanced up at me and smiled, "That is quite a strong advantage, plus you have all the knowledge of being a gentleman."

"And flirtatious, when push comes to shove," I said, winking.

"Not too much flirting, dobe." Sasuke said, throwing the wet paper towels in the sink. "She doesn't seem to like hosts too well."

"Thank you for the reminder teme," I paused. "I'll even change for her. I'll change my ways, get a sensible job! I'll change!"

"I thought you said you couldn't change." Shikamaru said, with a bit of a smirk.

"Never mind that, that's what I said in the past! From now I'm moving forward into the future."

* * *

Later that day, as I was getting ready for work, I thought of things that I could change about myself. I looked in the mirror. Well, my appearance would be one. My hair was all bleached and hard to manage a large fraction of the time, the tattoos, and all the piercings. I did this appearance all for work. My appearance would have to change soon if I wanted to win Sakura heart back over, well that wasn't the only thing I had to change.

I sighed, taking one last glance at myself, "Looking good, I guess." I said to myself.

I walked away from the mirror and looked at my watch 3:03PM. I still had a few minutes before I had to leave. I sat on my bed and gently tapped my hands on my thighs; I glanced down at the nightstand drawer. I opened it up and began looking through it. It contained so many photographs and trinkets from the past. I cherished and kept each one of them, for all of them had a different meaning and held a different memory.

I stumbled upon a small, pink shell; I picked it up and placed it in the palm of my hand. Turning it over, I looked down at the date I had written in the inside of the shell, 7/25/09. Ahhh, I remembered this. It was a gorgeous summer day in July. I hadn't been able to spend very much time with Sakura, but finally found one summer afternoon to be able to spend with her. We went to the beach and stayed there all day long, up until the sunset. I closed my eyes and went back to that day…

* * *

_I sat and watched her from a distance; she walked along the beach in her bare feet and pink sundress. Her pink hair fell just below her shoulders; it seemed like she was thinking of something, but maybe that was just me thinking too much again. I sighed; lately things had been her completely different. My heart and mind were racing when I was with her, I didn't know what was going on but, I really liked the feeling._

_The sun was setting in the sky; it splashed shades of red and orange into the clear, blue ocean. The sunset was hitting her perfectly; the pink haired angel glowed even more than usual. I sighed as I stood to my feet and started over to her, "Hey, it's getting late, Sakura-chan. We should be getting home soon."_

_"Oh come on, Naruto, you're such an adult," she said, turning her head back towards me. "Ten more minutes!"_

_"Huh, okay," I laughed. "And I'm not an adult, I'm seventeen."_

"_And I'm almost fourteen. You're an ADULT."_

"_Adult am I? I'm going to have to throw you in the ocean for saying that." I said, scooping her up in my arms. She screamed as I began to run towards the ocean with her. I swung her around and acted like I was about to throw her in, "Okay! I'm sorry!" she cried._

_"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked._

"_I said I was sorry! Now put me down!"_

_I held her closer, "I don't think I want to!"_

_"You pervert!" she blurted, then covered her mouth._

_"Oh, so now I'm a pervert?" I asked, starting to throw her into the water again._

_"No! No! No! I didn't mean that!" The red head exclaimed, holding onto me._

_I blushed and looked down at Sakura; her face was buried into my chest. My heart started racing, literally pounding, could I be... in love with Sakura? No, that's perverted right? It was perverted to be in love with a fourteen year old? I began to carry her out of the water; she glanced up at me, her light green eyes hitting mine. I smiled gently, "I wasn't going to throw you in, you know."_

_She hit my chest playfully, "You were being pretty convincing."_

_"Heh, heh, I'm a pretty good actor, huh?" I said, setting her down._

_"Not really." Sakura replied, sticking her tongue out._

_I looked down at her and touched her head; she took ahold of my wrist with both her hands and, looked back up at me a faint blush spread across her face. "You're still patting my head like I'm a little girl still, Na-ru-to."_

_"I'm sorry; it's a force of habit." I smiled. "Go and do what you want. We'll be leaving soon."_

_I took my hand off of Sakura's head; she smiled and ran back to the shore of the waters. I smiled more, her smile it always got to me. I stared at the girl and sighed deeply. She was younger than me, but she was so mature and smart. She was the sweetest, nicest, and heh, sometimes the cruelest girl I knew. She was younger than me, but I really... I really loved her. Ah... did I just say, love?_

"_Naruto!" she called out to me. "Come and walk with me!"_

_"I'm coming Sakura-chan!" I called back._

_I ran up to her and began to walk beside her. I felt her small, soft hand grab ahold of my fairly large hand. She looked up me and smiled brightly, "I really like being with you Naruto, even though you are a total goofball."_ _My hand tightened around Sakura's, as I rubbed the back of my neck. I was a goofball, huh? Oh well, I didn't mind it coming from her. Plus, she didn't really mean it. Or at least I think she didn't…! _

_Sakura leaned her head on my arm and sighed softly. I looked down at her and smiled warmly, she was one of the most precious people in the world to me; I wanted no one to ever take her away. A warm, fuzzy feeling filled my body; my heart was pounding harder than ever. Yes, this was it, it had to be it. What I was feeling was love. It was the most nerve racking, yet the most exciting and happiest feeling in the world. _

* * *

"Sakura-chan," I said gently, opening my eyes. "I want you back, please start over with me. I can't lose you again…


	11. Who's Sakura-chan?

Hinata's P.O.V ~

I took one last look at myself in the mini compact mirror, I looked nice I guessed. I had curled my hair at the ends to look a little more attractive tonight. I wore a dark purple dress, and white high heels. I hoped that Ishimaru liked my outfit and hair tonight. I closed my compact up and got out of the car heading for the club's entrance. All the hosts on the streets greeted me and smiled. Some even told me how beautiful I was, telling me how lucky Ishimaru was to have me favorite him.

I was flattered by all there compliments, but there was only one guy on my mind, only one guy for me... I opened the door of the entrance and was greeted by Hiroshima, the dark haired man looked up at me and smiled, "Welcome Hinata-chan," he greeted.

"Thank you, Hiroshima-sama," I said, bowing in reverence. "I'm here to see Ishimaru-kun."

He chuckled, "I figured, he's here, please go inside I'll get him for you."

"Thank you!" I went through the red curtain and stood by the nearest table, I couldn't wait to see him tonight. I didn't get to see him last night because Neji wanted me to take it easy. All day and all throughout the night I thought about him and daydreamed of him. There wasn't a moment when he wasn't on my mind. This made me wonder if he also... thought about me.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me, I looked back to see it was Ishimaru. I smiled brightly, and turned away fixing my hair a bit. I blushed slightly and closed my eyes, preparing myself for one of his hugs from behind. But, instead of a hug I felt a touch on the shoulder, "Hinata-chan, good-evening," he greeted.

I opened my eyes and looked over at him, a little surprised he didn't hug me tonight, "Good-evening Ishimaru-kun."

"How are you tonight?" he asked, pulling out a seat for me.

"I'm doing alright," I replied, taking a seat. "How are you tonight?"

"Just alright? Hard time at work?" Ishimaru sat down next to me gently touched my hand. I blushed, and scooted closer to him. "Ye-yeah, my father g-gave me a lot of work today."

"Is that so? I'm sorry about that," Ishimaru said, gently stroking the top of my hand with his thumb. "Anything I can do to make it better? Help you wind down?"

"Maybe s-some champagne... pl-please?"

He smiled warmly and nodded, taking his hand off mine and getting up, "Right away."

Ishimaru turned started up towards the kitchen, I watched him as he went, I couldn't help but think that maybe there was something a little off about him tonight. Maybe something happened the other day? I hoped that everything was alright.

_Maybe I should ask him if everything is alright? _I thought. _Would that be too nosy? _

I pressed my index fingers together, trying to determine if I should ask him or not, and I had to figure that out quick, because I'm sure he was going to be coming back soon. On one hand if something was wrong, I may be prying, but on the other I cared about him and wanted to comfort him the best I could. I took a deep breath, it was settled I was going to ask him when he came back.

I looked over and saw that he was coming back, I rested my hands on the table and pressed my lips together, watching as he re-approached the table and sat a glass in front of me, then in front of him. He reached into his pocket and took out the bottle opener, "Uh so, did you do anything fun the other day?" Ishimaru asked, opening the bottle of champagne. "I don't know if you came to see me other night, I didn't work."

"Oh, no, I just relaxed," I paused. "I didn't come in last night, Neji-san told me to relax at home. Why didn't you come to work?"

"Ah, just feeling a little under the weather is all. Really no biggie." He poured champagne into the two glasses and sat down again. I took a sip of my champagne and looked at his face. Those beautiful blue eyes, that normally shone with happiness, looked dull and... somewhat lonely tonight. He normally would be talking a mile a minute, asking me questions about my day and what I did and all.

"Ishimaru-kun? I-is everything al-alright?"

"Hmm?"

"Is everything alright? D-did something happen that you want to talk about?" I asked, gently.

"Huh? Oh no, nothing the matter, everything is great Sakura-chan." he said, smiling at me.

I frowned, Sakura-chan? Who was Sakura-chan?

"Um, Sakura-chan?"

"What? Where?" Ishimaru looked around the club, as if he were actually looking to see if she was around.

"N-no. Y-you just called me, Sakura-chan," I paused. "Who's that? A friend?"

"Did I? Oh, I'm sorry! I meant, Hinata-chan! Yeah!" He paused and shook his head. "Uh, yeah, you could say she's a friend of mine."

I took a sip of my champagne and smiled, "Oh, I-I see..."

"Yeah, we reunited for the first time yesterday because of another friend of mine," Ishimaru said, rubbing the back of his neck. "To be honest, she hates me. I don't blame her though... I put her through a lot and I did something I'm not proud of..."

"Seems you two have a history," I gently said. "Are you sure she was just a friend?"

"That's all she was to me just a friend... But..." He trailed off taking a small sip from his glass.

"Ye-yes?"

"Oh it's nothing!" Ishimaru announced, touching my hand and giving me a smirk. "There is nothing to worry about, Hinata-chan. Thank you for the concern for me."

"B-b-but!" I began, but was cut short by a kiss on my hand. "Don't. Worry."

I quickly nodded, "Alright, Ishimaru-kun..."

Despite him telling me not to worry about him, I still did. One thing that was greatly on my mind was this girl, Sakura-chan. He seemed to know the girl very well, from what he was telling me. He claimed he had hurt her and now she hated him. He said that they weren't anymore than friends, but yet... I think that she was... Ishimaru's first love.


End file.
